


Stranger Things Have Happened

by winderah145



Series: A Christmas Miracle [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winderah145/pseuds/winderah145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian's POV to my previous work "A Christmas Miracle." Reading that one is not necessary to understand what's going on, it reads from Emma's POV. </p><p>Killian and Emma had broken off their relationship, but here he was, the week of Christmas, begging her to go with him to his brother's house for Christmas, and pretend to still be dating. Will there be a Christmas miracle or will their scheme push them farther apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry this has taken so long to get going for Killian's POV!! I think it's a tad longer chapter in comparison to Emma's POVs, but we all know Killian is more verbose, even in his own thoughts!! ;) Not sure how frequent I'll be able to update, and yes, I haven't forgotten about my other work if anyone is reading it, it is a slow work in progress. Anyhoo, please enjoy! As always, I love any comments/kudos!!!

Killian Jones stood in the hallway, looking intently at a door he hadn’t seen in months. Four months to be exact. A door he used to be, well quite intimately familiar with at one point, in one way or another, was between him and everything he had thrown away. Emma Swan. The most brilliant, beautiful, stubborn tornado of a woman that he had ever known was on the other side of that door, and he should be in there with her. Killian wanted to be beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, smelling her sweet shampoo in her hair. But no. Killian had gone and walked away from the only woman for him, and was back to grovel. But not to ask for forgiveness or a return into Emma’s life. He knew that there was no way Emma would ever fully forgive him. They had slowly been regaining some form of communication, but emotionless words on a phone screen does not quite equate to talking to someone who used to be your best friend. Speaking of former best friends, Killian squared his shoulders and forced his feet to take the last remaining steps in front of her door. A few more deep breaths, Killian almost regretted not seeking some liquid courage for this but he wanted to be clear headed when finally facing Emma again, and he was ready. Well as ready as he would ever be.

 

Killian knocked once, knowing that she was most likely watching T.V. waiting for some delivery of food. Ah, Swan with her remarkable eating habits. He waiting 30 seconds to gather more courage, then knocked again, this time, following the action with dropping his head against the door. He could see the light from under the door, hear the muted T.V. sounds. “Emma, please love, I know you’re in there,” Killian begged, willing her the open the door. He was scared, so scared of what would happen if she did open the door, half expecting a punch or slap. He certainly deserved it. All noise from inside the apartment stopped, and he heard her soft footsteps padding to the door. He knocked again, wondering if he should’ve sent a message asking if he could stop by. God, what if she had someone over? What if she had moved on? Killian wouldn’t blame her. It was taking her so long to get to the door. One more knock, then leaving, Killian thought, and raised his fist to the door as it opened. Emma stood on the other side of the doorway, looking gorgeous in her long shirt and leggings. A part of him that had been dead for the last four months started beating again as he took her in, eagerly drinking in her appearance before him.

 

“Killian,” Emma said in a neutral tone, leaning against the doorway and raising an eyebrow in a move that almost outdid one of his own, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so.

 

“Swan…Emma…” Now that he was seeing her, his brain and tongue wouldn’t work together to form coherent sentences. “I…” he started again only to fail, scratching behind his right ear, falling into his nervous tick. For a moment, he thought she would close the door in his face, but instead she was giving him a chance.

 

“Killian, what do you want?” Emma asked, her tone still remarkably neutral. Killian opened his mouth to try again, words forming in his mind, when he heard a throat being cleared behind him. He looked behind him and stepped to the side to reveal a delivery boy holding a bag of Chinese food from Emma’s go-to restaurant. Ever the same, his Swan. Well, not his anymore. That thought sobered him up and he stayed silent as Emma signed the receipt and grabbed her food. It would be terribly bad form to ask to stay while she was eating, and there still was the possibility someone was in with her. Killian found himself scratching at his ear again.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it Swan,” Killian started, prepared to walk back outside, when Emma cut him off, giving him a soft smile as she did.

 

“Killian, would you like to come in?” Had his bloody ears and eyes failed him? He couldn’t believe she had asked him that, and smiled at him. Thank god the awful emotionless tone was gone from her voice as well.

 

“That would be lovely, thank you Swan,” Killian replied quickly, not wanted to give her a chance to change her mind. And he still hadn’t gotten to why he was there in the first place. Ever the gentleman, he grabbed her bags of food and walked into her apartment, going directly for the kitchen out of habit. He had to force himself to remain calm. It had been much too long since he had been here, yet it still remained looking the same. God, he wished he could turn back time. Emma was slow following him, so he took it upon himself to get her a plate for her meal, and was unpacking the food from the bags when she finally entered the kitchen.

 

“Would you like some?” he heard her asking. Now she was offering to share a meal with her?! Killian couldn’t believe it. “I always order extra. There’s beer in the fridge also.” He chuckled to himself, knowing her tendency to over-order when it came to food, leading to a constant stream of leftovers at both her place and his. But he would not impose on her, even if it had been her suggestion. She was probably offering out of good manners, nothing more.

 

“Aye, Swan, I remember your affinity for Chinese food,” Killian joked. “But thank you, no I already ate earlier. But I will take up your offer of the alcohol, thank you.” It was true, he had eaten earlier, but he didn’t want to make her feel obligated for him to stay to finish a meal. Killian turned to the fridge, finding the beer Emma had mentioned and followed her to the couch, noticing that she had grabbed her already open bottle of wine. Killian sat down beside her, maintaining a good amount of distance between them. He wanted to do all in his power to make Emma as comfortable around him as possible. He watched her eat, taking sips of his beer. He formulated sentences in his head, none of them sounding good enough to actually say out loud. Talking via texts to Emma was vastly different than talking to her in real life. And this was the first time he had seen her in person since everything fell apart.

 

“Killian, what do you want?” Emma finally asked, looking over at him. Now or never, Jones, he thought. He took one more long drink of beer, buying himself precious seconds and a small ounce of the liquid courage he craved.

 

“I have a favor to ask you. And I would completely understand if you said no, or threw me out or never wanted to speak to me again, and I promise there is no underhanded motive in this, well apart from what the favor is and…” He was rambling. Killian knew he was rambling and getting ahead of himself but he couldn’t help it. Swan had always had that sort of influence on him, ever since they met and he stuttered through a pick-up line. In the midst of his run-away words and thoughts, Killian suddenly felt her hand on his arm. God, even through his jacket and shirt her touch burned him, made him ache for more.

 

“Killian, just ask,” he heard Emma say. He glanced down at her hand, fearful that he was imagining it, and she snatched it back. He looked up at her, catching her blush.

 

“Well, this Thursday is Christmas,” Killian started out slowly. Emma smirked.

 

“Yes, I may have heard that,” she responded with a great deal of sass and he smiled at her.

 

“Aye Swan. And as you may remember, I always go over to Liam’s for Christmas Day and well, I haven’t quite told him about us.” At this, Killian had to look away from her. What sort of a sap was he? He ended things with quite possibly the love of his life, then hides that fact from his very own brother for four months, possibly longer if she agrees to his daft plan. “I was wondering, well hoping, that maybe, you could come with me and…” Killian has to stop but Emma picks up, finishing his thoughts.

 

“And pretend to be dating again?” Killian can’t interpret her tone of voice, so he keeps his gaze on his lap.

 

“As I said before, I would completely understand if you say no, and I know it’s a huge favor to ask you…” he trailed off, running out of things to say in argument of his insane plan. He was such an idiot, why was he sitting here, why hadn’t he groveled at her feet months earlier asking for a second chance. As Emma kept silent, Killian’s thoughts went further out of control. Why would she do anything for him, she had obviously been polite earlier but she had be looking for a way to get him out of her apartment. And what if she had plans, god he was so stupid to think she would drop everything for him, to help him deceive his brother. God, she still wasn’t talking. “I’ll, uh, see myself out,” Killian said, still looking at his lap. “I’m sorry I disturbed you, I know it was an abominable thing to ask of you and…” whatever he was going to say got cut off by Emma’s reply.

 

“Yes.” Did she actually say that?

 

“Yes?” Killian repeated, just to make sure his ears weren’t playing tricks on him. He finally dared to look up at her, so thankful she was helping. And now he didn’t have to be quite so alone over the holidays, maybe after this they could work faster towards becoming friends again, he had missed his best friend. God, Emma was amazing, he couldn’t believe she was agreeing to go along with his plan. Looking in her eyes, he saw acceptance and a few other things he didn’t want to name but that gave him hope.

 

“I’ll go with you, and we’ll pretend for Liam.” As she finished her sentence and he heard the words, Killian’s eyes closed for a moment. Of course, she wouldn’t want to see him after their farce. Emma would help him, act the part like she does for her job, then leave him on the wayside. Which he deserved.

 

“Yes, for Liam. Thank you Swan,” Killian said, then stood up. He had tested her hospitality long enough, they could arrange plans later that week. He didn’t want to give her any reason to change her mind now. Emma stood next to him, and they walked to the door. “I’ll text you with details, time and place and all that,” he continued as they stood in front of the door. Clearly, the less she had to see him, the better for her, as she wasn’t insisting on his staying any longer than required. Emma nodded and looked up at him with a soft smile on her face. Unable to stop his body, Killian found himself pulling Emma Swan into a hug, one that she immediately returned, her body softening against his. Gods but did she feel wonderful against him, her small frame fitting perfectly into his as it always did. Figuring he’d press his luck, Killian bent his head and placed a soft kiss on her hair. “Thank you love,” Killian whispered, meaning it with all his heart. It was all he wished for, spending Christmas with Swan. It didn’t matter under what form. Emma squeezed her waist in return and then let go of him. Killian immediately dropped her arms, not wishing her to be uncomfortable for any period of time around him. The intimacy of the moment caught up with him and he looked away awkwardly, scratching his ear while noticing she seemed unsure what to do as well. He opened the door to leave

 

“See you in a couple days, Killian,” Emma said. He smiled a crooked smile back at her.

 

“Aye, love,” he replied and walked down the hallway, resisting the urge to look back as he heard her close the door. He stepped into the elevator in a daze, forcing himself to take deep breaths. If a hug from Emma shook him this much, how did he think he would survive an evening of close to constant contact from her? What had he gotten himself into?


	2. The Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Killian stared into his glass as he absently swirled the rum inside, ignoring his T.V. playing whatever channel he had left it on previously. He had just gotten off the phone with Liam confirming plans for Christmas, which meant he now had an excuse to text Emma. Not that they hadn’t talked since he had gone over to her place, but it was still in the sparing amounts that it had been. He sighed and picked up his phone. 

_Swan, dinner’s on Thursday at 6 for Christmas Eve. Him and Elsa want us to stay the night for Christmas morning._

There. Straightforward and simple. No chance of her reading it in any way other than the intended. Killian stood up and made his way over to the kitchen with his glass, topping off his rum before heading back to the couch. He made an effort to pay attention to the T.V., switching through channels in the hopes of finding something to watch. He knew he had Doctor Who episodes stored, but that had been him and Emma’s show since college, and watching it without her felt wrong. God, everything without her felt wrong. Even before they had started dating, they had been best friends for so long that they were integrated into each other’s lives, rarely going a day without seeing each other, constantly having dinner at one apartment or the other, and relaxing together afterward. Killian had been lost without Emma in his life the past four months, and would do anything to have her back sitting next to him on the couch, making sarcastic comments about whatever show he was watching. Speaking of Swan, Killian checked his phone again, realizing that a decent amount of time had passed, and she was normally good about responding to texts, even recently. Nothing. Radio silence. He ran his hands over his face and thought about how this plan would work in reality. They couldn’t act like they hadn’t spent time in the same room. He sent another text.

_Swan, we probably should see each other before then._

A suggestion, leaving the decision in her court. He continued drinking his rum, this time completely emptying the glass and refilling it. Killian was starting to feel that buzz that the alcohol gave him, that helped him relax and not worry about everything so much. He checked his phone again and was disappointed to see no texts from Emma.

_Swaaann._

A reminder couldn’t hurt. Maybe she was on a stake-out, though normally her boss forced her to take the holidays off. He was fairly sure she wasn’t seeing anyone, agreeing to his plan seemed to indicate that. A horrifying thought came to mind.

_Swan are you ignoring me?_

What if she had changed her mind and didn’t know how to tell him? This wouldn’t be the first time Swan had avoided him. He couldn’t focus on the T.V. now, the rum coursing through his system enough to keep sending her texts.

_Swannnnn :(_

_After what felt like an eternity, he saw the three dots pop up indicating she was typing._

_Out with Ruby. The Rabbit Hole. Why don’t you join us? :)_

Well, that would explain why she hadn’t responded. Killian wondered if she was telling Ruby about their plan, then figured she had if she was suggesting him to meet both of them at the local bar. Ruby had been Emma’s friend before he had met her, and while they had become friends over the years, her allegiance was always to Emma. He responded quickly.

_Thank you for the kind offer, Swan. On my way._ Killian cleared up, then grabbed his jacket and house keys, sliding on his boots at the door. While he certainly wasn’t drunk by any stretch of the imagination, he knew he had enough rum in him that he shouldn’t drive, especially since he would more than likely get a drink at the Rabbit Hole. It wasn’t too far of a walk from his apartment, one he had done many times before. He locked up and headed out.

After a short walk over, Killian reached the bar and walked in, removing his coat as he did. He quickly spotted Emma and Ruby, their blonde and red hair an easy distinction tool. Suddenly he was nervous. It was one thing to see Emma at her apartment with no one else around, but they had gone to this bar together uncountable times over the years, often with Ruby included. The scene he was about to enter was nostalgic and entirely too comfortable at the same time. Even so, he had told Emma he would join them and he wasn’t going to back down now. Killian made his way over to their table. “Ladies,” he said, sliding down into the seat next to Emma.

“Jones,” Ruby answered. He felt something coming from her direction that wasn’t entirely animosity. That made the whole situation worse and he immediately went to something he knew, reaching over and stealing Emma’s drink, sending her a wink and smile while she glared at him. Ruby laughed and Killian relaxed a tiny bit, the situation slightly diffused.

“So what are your plans for Christmas, my fair Lady Lucas,” he asked as he slid Emma’s drink back to her with a smirk. She was steadily ignoring him, but in a way that he knew she was paying attention to him. Careful ignoring, something that only made sense with Emma Swan. Being next to Emma was making him flustered, causing him to break out in long winded sentences.

“Working with Granny, as always. You know she always does her all-day non-stop meal.” Killian tried to listen to Ruby, he did always pride himself on being a gentleman, but he couldn’t seem to focus while sitting next to Emma. He smelled the mix of her shampoo and perfume, a clean, subtly floral scent that always drove him crazy. He longed to tug her close, wrap her under his arm and rest his nose against her hair. He itched to place his hand on her knee and lightly run his fingers over her thigh. God he hadn’t thought that being this close to Emma would impact him this much. He wanted her back, so badly, but he didn’t want her to think his plan was to get her back with underhanded methods. If he was to win her heart back again, he would do so honorably and on her terms, because she wanted him back. Killian was brought back to reality with Ruby standing up. “Well, I better be off. Early day tomorrow!” she said, grabbing her purse and coat. He caught a glean in her eyes, something that resembled a gloat, and realized that it was probably Ruby who sent him the text asking him to join them, rather than Emma. It wasn’t as though they hadn’t been under her matchmaking skills before, but he hadn’t expected it tonight.

“But…” Emma spat out, glaring at Ruby as she walked away, ignoring the both of them. Killian looked at the table, unable to meet Emma’s gaze, afraid to see what Emma’s eyes would say. He sensed her fidgeting and internally sighed. He knew it would be awkward to start spending time together again, but he had hoped it would have been under her terms, not forced onto them by Ruby.

“Can I safely assume that Ruby sent the message asking me to come over?” he finally broke the silence between them, needing to know the answer. If she really didn’t want to spend time, he wouldn’t force himself on her.

“I…” Emma tried to answer but fell silent. Killian’s heart dropped. God, he was really a fool. He kept staring at the table, knowing he was wearing his heart on his sleeve, but really couldn’t help it.

“I’ll let you get along with your night then, Swan,” he said after another minute of silence from Emma. He stood up and reached for his wallet, planning on offering to pay for her most recent drink as an apology for ruining her night. He knew that he hadn’t suggested to meet since they broke up, but he wasn’t able to handle seeing her. Even though it was his decision, he had left because he had thought it was the best for Emma to be happy again, nevermind it had almost killed him to do so. He was considering calling off their plan and he’d deal with Liam like a grown up, if it was really causing Emma this much stress to even be in the same room as him.

“Killian, wait,” Emma said and he felt her small hand grab his wrist. He let her pull him back down to sit next to her, too stunned to do anything else. He kept his gaze down, unsure what she was going to say. “I was going to reply to your texts, Ruby just got there before me.” Killian looks up at her, meeting her green eyes. “And you’re right, we need to hang out so we’re not…” She motions between them and he smirks, knowing what she meant. “this around Liam and Elsa. So…want to stay awhile?” Emma raised a delicate shoulder. Killian raised an eyebrow in return and smiled, motioning to the waiter to order a drink for both of them. As they started to chat, stiltedly at first then transitioning into their normal banter back and forth, Killian felt a spark of hope in his chest. Maybe everything between them could work out. Maybe, just maybe, the both of them could fix what he had singlehandedly ruined.


	3. The Game is On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you lovelies!! This is my first time writing any time of smut from a guys perspective (spoiler alert, I'm of the female persuasion) so I hope it turned out alright!! If smut isn't your thing, there's only a small amount at the beginning. Enjoy!! As always, thanks for the kudos and comments!!!

Killian looked down at Emma, straddling her hips as her chest heaved up and down with each breath. She looked glorious when aroused, he had always thought so. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers once more, teasing her with his tongue and teeth before moving down her neck, sucking a small mark behind her ear, making her squirm underneath him. He groaned and pressed his hips into hers, gaining a small amount of relief from the pressure that was growing in his cock. He slid down further, sucking one hard nipple between his lips while playing with the other one with his fingers, then switching sides. Emma’s fingers wound themselves into his hair as she steadily rocked her hips up, seeking friction. Killian grinned against her chest, moving his whole body down as he kissed down her stomach, feeling her muscles tremble under her flat stomach. He kept going, tickling her belly button with a swipe of his tongue, before nosing at her soft underwear. He looked up and saw the red trail his beard had left on her skin and smiled. He could smell her arousal and he slowly pulled down the fabric, revealing her perfect skin. He slid his hands up her thighs, noticing the goosebumps that formed in their wake and lightly teased her lips with a finger. “Already wet for me, love?” he murmured, not expecting a response as he parted her folds. “God, but you’re dripping for me,” he continued. Killian slid one finger in, groaning at how perfect she felt. “Feel bloody wonderful around my finger, Emma,” he said as he took some of her juices on his finger and rubbed them on her clit. Her hips bucked up and her moans were music to his ears. He loved making her feel this way, desperate with pleasure. He kissed the mound above her clit, pressing down on her hips to anticipate her movement. “Can you stay still for me, Emma love? Stay still and I’ll give you want you want,” he murmured, adding a finger and moving them slowly in and out. Emma whined above him and he smiled, finally taking her clit into his mouth and sucking softly. Emma gasped and moaned, her fingers tightening on his hair. Killian steadily pumped his fingers while he continued to tease her clit with his mouth and tongue, his hips rocking against the mattress in the same rhythm. He needed her, god how he needed her, but he needed her to come more. Her sounds were encouraging him, he could feel how tight her muscles were becoming, he knew she was getting close. He moved his fingers faster, seeking out that one spot while sucking harder on her clit. One more final push and he curled his fingers to feel her tighten around him, while she moaned out his name over and over again.

 

Killian woke up to find himself extremely aroused from a very vivid dream, his cock hard against his stomach. It wasn’t the first time he had dreamed of Emma (nor would it be the last, he’s sure) but since that night at the bar, they had increased. He groaned out loud and took himself in hand, smearing his precum over the head while he closed his eyes and let his brain continue the dream. A few moments later had his hips rocking up while his hand moved up and down frantically before he came, moaning Emma’s name. Killian lay still for a moment, slowing his breathing before rolling up and making his way to the bathroom to clean up and shower. He grabbed his phone on the way, shocked to see it was close to 11. He rarely slept in, but he had been up late the previous night worried about the plan, letting his anxiety run away with himself as he imagined all the ways it could go wrong. Killian texted Emma before getting in the shower. It was late enough that she may be up to see it. Emma was not a morning person in the slightest.

 

_Today’s the big day, Swan. Are you ready?_

He showered quickly, then stepped out and wrapped a towel around his hips to finish his routine. He glanced at his phone and decided another show of thanks couldn’t go amiss.

 

_Thank you again for doing this Emma. Truly._

 

Killian didn’t even mean helping him fool Liam, though that was certainly part of it. Since the night at the bar, Emma had let him back into her life. They were texting like they used to, and it almost felt as though he had her back as his best friend. He knew the change was all on her side, and while he didn’t know what caused it, he certainly wasn’t going to look a good gift in the mouth. She still hadn’t replied and by then it was pushing 11:30. A reminder of the tine couldn’t hurt either.

 

_And don’t forget I’m picking you up at 5. Wouldn’t want to be late caught in traffic, now would we?_

 

Killian grinned at himself and set to type something else, something about how he was sure she would look gorgeous, when he noticed the three dots that indicated she was typing her message.

 

_Killian! I’ll be ready at 5, but not if you keep bothering me._

 

He laughed out loud, knowing this was her nicest and imaging her still in bed. That thought quickly led to those like his dream and he pushed them away in favor of answering her timely.

 

_Apologies Swan. I will leave you to it._

 

Killian didn’t expect an answer, and set about finishing his own toilette. It mainly consisted of maintaining his beard at a short, scruff length, and running a small amount of gel through his hair. He picked up his small earring and put it in, along with his two rings, then left the bathroom. He had already set out what he was planning on wearing in his late night panic phase, and so he had plenty of time to relax. He threw on a pair of boxers and headed to the kitchen to make a late breakfast, something to tide him over until the large meal he knew was waiting at Liam’s later. Killian put on the T.V., finding the Doctor Who Christmas special marathon on BBC America, able to watch his show now that he was in better graces with Emma. After a few episodes, he decided it was time to get ready, and made his way back to the bedroom. He slipped on his charcoal grey pants and grey shirt. The shirt had a slight green pattern to it, and he left the top few buttons undone, then put on a red vest to match the theme of the evening. His overnight bag, shoes and jacket were already out by the door, and he stopped in front of the mirror to give himself a glance-over. He looked good, Killian decided. He wanted to look good for Emma. With one final look, he headed back to the door, slipped his shoes and coat on, then grabbed his bag and headed down to the car. He was running a tad early, but better that than late and have Liam (and Emma) worry.

 

20 minutes later, Killian pulled up to Emma’s apartment and parked in the visitor spaces. The elevator ride up to her floor felt like an eternity, and he was strangely reminded of their first date. If only, he thought as the doors opened on her floor and he headed out. Emma knew he was coming up to get her, so he tried the door first, hoping that it was unlocked. It was, and he stepped into her apartment to find a remarkable sight. Emma was up on the counter, her perfect ass facing him as she peered into one of the cabinets, obviously searching for something. Killian was helpless to take her in, her figure hugging green dress and her blonde hair curled and tumbling down her back, making his hands twitch to feel its softness. Taking in the view, he felt his pants grow tighter and tighter. After a long moment, Killian coughed to alert her to his presence. He saw Emma freeze for a moment, then slowly leaned back out of the cabinet and looked over her shoulder at him. She smiled at him, one of embarrassment, but he saw a flash of another emotion go through her eyes. Victory perhaps? Did she want him to catch her like this? As he thought this, he noticed Emma running her gaze over him and saw her swallow in response. “Hi,” she said finally, a touch breathless.

 

“Hello, love,” he answered and scratched his ear. He knew she was capable of getting herself out of her present situation, but the gentleman in him was compelled to offer help. “Would you like help down?”

 

“That would be great,” she replied to his surprise and maneuvered herself to face the kitchen as he walked into her apartment to meet her. She was holding a bottle, he noticed, as she put her forearms on his shoulders. Killian reached and grabbed her waist, lifting her slightly so she could get her legs under her before lowering her down to the floor. Unable to help himself, he kept his hands on her hips, and felt Emma sway into him, tightening her grip on his neck. Suddenly, Killian found himself looking directly into Emma’s emerald gaze, and he tried to read her, see what she was thinking. For once, she wasn’t an open book through her eyes, but her body was giving him enough hints. She parted her lips and Killian dropped his gaze down to them, remembering what they felt like against his own, and licked his lips in response. They swayed a beat closer together, her head tilting in anticipation, when his phone started ringing from his pocket. The moment broken, Emma jumped away, blushing a bright red and scurried to get ready. He was sure his face was a similar color as well. He fumbled for his phone and cursed when he saw Liam’s face lighting up the screen.

 

“Killian, are you on your way?” his brother asked without any preamble once he picked up the phone.

 

“Aye brother, I’m just picking her up. We’re just about to leave,” Killian replied, a little short. He was miffed to have a potential moment with Emma cut short by his bloody brother.

 

“This late? Have you looked at the traffic alerts?” Did his brother think he had never driven during the holidays?

 

“Yes I know what the traffic is like, it’s bloody hell out there. We’ll get there as soon as we can, you can reassure Elsa of that,” Killian said, hoping to get his brother off the phone as soon as possible.

 

“Alright, brother, we’ll see you both when you get here.” Killian hummed in agreement and shut off the phone call.

 

“I, uh, wasn’t expecting you for another few minutes,” Emma said once he pocketing the phone. He turned to find her pouring herself a finger of rum. Was she as nervous about the evening as he was?

 

“Aye, I gathered that,” he replied, a smile finding his way onto his lips. “Rum?” he asked, and she nodded in agreement, color returning to her cheeks as she blushed again. “By the way, you look magnificent love,” Killian said, meaning the compliment entirely.

 

“Thank you,” she said and finished off her glass. “Well, shall we? We don’t want to give Liam anymore unnecessary stress.” He chuckled and grabbed her bag from its place by the door.

 

“Aye, he’ll be in a right mood by the time we get there,” Killian said, opening the door for Emma. She locked it after slipping on her jacket and they headed towards the elevator. This ride down was short, which Killian was thankful for. After their almost-kiss in her apartment, the tension between them was tangible, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could’ve gone in a small space with her. At least in the car, he had to focus on driving. The doors opened up, and they made their way to his car in comfortable silence. Killian held the door open for her and she slid in. He caught a whiff of her perfume and groaned to himself as he made his way to the driver’s seat. This was going to be a long night.


	4. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, a brand new chapter!! Sorry for the slow updates, I'm in the midst of getting ready to move in a couple weeks. Hope you all enjoy Killian's POV!! Remember, while we know what Emma is thinking and has decided (if you read the first fic from her POV), Killian doesn't. But they've had it out, the start of the happy ending will be next!! Kudos and comments are always welcome!!

This ride was going to be the death of him. Killian was 100% sure of that. Emma’s perfume had permeated, no overwhelmed, him and the car and was driving him crazy. It was taking all of his will-power to focus on the very crowded road in front of him, and not the distracting, gorgeous, infuriating woman in the seat next to him. They were moving at a snail’s pace with the amount of cars on the road, which allowed him plenty of extra mental capacity to think about Emma. About her sudden shift in behavior towards him, for instance. Ever since their night at the Rabbit Hole, she had been much more friendly, almost flirting, through their texts and conversations. And then how he had found her just a few minutes earlier, up on the counter with her ass on display. That thought led to very fond memories of fucking her on said counter and Killian felt his pants grow tight. And that glint of something he had caught in her eyes when she had turned around, was it victory? Had Emma wanted him to catch her, to see her tight dress pulled over her hips as she bent forward into the cabinet. He managed to bite back a groan at the recent memory and shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. Thankfully, it seemed as though Emma was more focused on the city inching by than himself. His thoughts re-focused on the road in time to catch a car merging in front of them in the space Killian was about to pull into. “Bloody buggering fuck,” he cursed and stomped on the brake, narrowly missing the car. Emma gasped and grabbed his free arm as he braked the car, tensing as he did. As he relaxed after the incident, though he could’ve given the driver a few more choice words, Killian felt Emma relax next to him and suddenly her hand was sliding into his. What the bloody hell? “Swan?” he asked, unable to look over at her, desperate to know what she was thinking. “What are you doing?”

 

“Just relax,” was all she said as she intertwined their fingers. Her hand fit perfectly inside of his larger one, always had. God, how he was going to fight for her once their ruse was over. They inched forward again and Emma started rubbing her thumb against his, seemingly almost sub-consciously. Even that light of friction had his blood rushing south again.

 

“Can’t bloody relax when you’re doing that,” Killian muttered under his breath, not intending for her to hear. Emma did though, as she froze and tried to tug her hand back. Nope, not going to happen. As much as her touch was a distraction, he also craved it. He kept his fingers tight on hers and kept their hands on the median.

 

“Killian?” Emma asked. Now she was going to wonder what he was doing? She had started it. He sent her a smirk.

 

“Just relax, love,” Killian sent her words back at her. They spent the rest of the drive, thankfully incident free, hand in hand.

 

Killian pulled into Liam’s driveway barely before they were expected, and he turned the car off, regrettably letting go of Emma’s hand. Instantly, his own hand felt colder, devoid of her warmth. He looked over at her and saw her looking at herself in the visor mirror. “You look lovely, Swan,” Killian rushed to assure her before getting out of the car. He walked over to her side and helped her out (ever the gentleman), before grabbing both their bags from the back seat. “Shall we?” he asked, making sure she was ready. Emma nodded and led the way to Liam’s front door. He must have been waiting at the window, because the door opened the instant they reached the landing. Liam grinned and tugged Emma into a hug, one she immediately reciprocated. Her and Liam had always gotten along, a fact that had made him insecure with jealousy until she started setting Liam up with Elsa.

 

“Emma, it’s fantastic to see you lass. Thought you had finally grown tired of his sorry ass,” Liam said as they ended the hug, loud enough it was obvious he intended Killian to hear him. Killian rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s good to see you too,” Emma replied and Liam moved to Killian. He had to hurry to drop the bags to hug his brother back.

 

“Long time no see, little brother,” Liam said as they hugged. It had been a while since he had seen his older brother, brooding and unwilling to tell Liam about Emma. He huffed at Liam’s favorite endearment.

 

“Younger brother,” Killian shot back. It was almost like a tradition between them and he heard Emma giggling at their banter. Liam ended the hug and grabbed one of the bags.

 

“Come in, come in. Emma, Elsa’s in the other room, I know she’ll be thrilled to see you,” Liam said as he led them inside. Liam immediately started to head upstairs to drop their bags off in the guest room and Killian almost followed him up right away until he saw Liam waiting at the landing, watching them. Time to begin, it seemed. Killian stopped Emma with a hand on her elbow.

 

“Come now, love, surely you’re forgetting something,” Killian said, adding some of his normal flirt into his voice, and tapped his lips. Emma rolled her eyes at him and he tugged her into his chest. She pecked him on the cheek then started to turn away.

 

“Oi, you call that a kiss?” Liam yelled down from the landing. Throughout their relationship and even before, he had always flopped between inciting physical affection and faking being grossed out when it happened without his encouragement. Killian tensed, not wanting to put Emma in an uncomfortable position. She glanced at him, having stopped her turn. He couldn’t read her.

 

“Swan, it’s fine. I can tell him to bugger off,” Killian said, in a voice only she could hear. She stared at him for a second longer, and he could see the wheels turning in her head. He was about to yell something back at Liam, something about minding your own business, when Emma grabbed his vest with both hands and kissed him. Hard. Killian was stunned for a moment, then gasped into the kiss, dropping the bag in order to hold her properly. Emma ran her tongue over his lips and he immediately opened for her. She snuck in for an instant and then pulled away with no warning, just as she had began the kiss. Killian unthinkingly chased forward after her, his lips searching for hers again before opening his eyes. All he could do was focus on her face, dazed into inaction. Emma slipped out of his arms and started walking towards the kitchen. His eyes drifted down to her perfect ass swaying back and forth and his fingers went to his lips. He could still feel and taste her against him.

 

“Brother, come on and put your bags away,” Killian distantly heard Liam call. Emma turned back and caught him staring at her. His mind jumped back into focus and he jerked, bending down to grab the bag and took the stairs two at a time. Killian had not been ready for her to kiss him with such passion. All that couldn’t be because of Liam watching, certainly not. That kiss had shown him that Emma still wanted him, maybe never had stopped wanting him. Fuck but he was an idiot. Luckily Liam didn’t try to goad him into conversation as they made their way to the guest bedroom and set the bags down on the bed. Liam headed down first, maybe sensing that Killian was lost in his own thoughts, leaving Killian alone in the room. He had to get his body under control. That kiss had nearly done him in. He could still smell Emma on his clothes, feel her in his arms. If she kissed him like that without any work on his end, it might be easier to get her back. But he was still resolved to wait. He would win her heart back without trickery, simply because she would want him. Realizing he had been upstairs for too long, Killian grabbed the presents he had brought over out of his bag and headed downstairs, balancing them in his arms. He made a beeline to the tree and somehow managed to set each down gently. He met back up with Liam in the dining room. Liam didn’t say anything about his lack of behavior upstairs, just smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder. At that moment, Emma exited the kitchen holding a bowl of what had to be eggnog and both him and Liam rushed to her, aiming to help. Liam took the bowl from her, carrying to the table, while Killian grabbed glasses. He poured himself and Emma one as she met him next to the table. He handed her glass over and wrapped an arm loosely around her waist, hoping it was welcome. And if not welcome, at least tolerated. Maybe it was his over-active imagination, but Killian could have sworn she leaned into him as they all drank the eggnog, a pleasant silence descending on them until Elsa called for help from Liam. Liam headed towards the kitchen with a gesture of his head, looking at Killian. He was being enlisted to help as well.

 

“I better help as well, love. Make it go faster,” he said to Emma, placing his glass on the table and dropping a kiss on her hair. God, how she smelled good.

 

“How noble of you, brother,” Liam teased him and pushed him through the door. Killian went over to Elsa and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek as a greeting, then allowed himself to be bossed around, carrying plate after plate with Liam onto the dining room table. So far it was going well, but the night had barely begun. No conversation, no explanations or excuses for their lack of contact. Stay optimistic, he reminded himself as they all sat down to start dinner.

 

Dinner itself was a rather quiet affair, going by quickly as they all devoured the wonderful quail and side dishes cooked by Elsa. Compliments were paid to the chef and of course, Liam claimed responsibility as sou chef. Once everyone was stuffed beyond belief, plates made their way into the kitchen and glasses were refilled with eggnog, and they all migrated to the living room. Elsa and Liam had outdone themselves with decorations this year, hanging white lights from all the windows and doors in addition to the tree. The two hosts sat on the larger sofa, leaving the slightly smaller love seat to Emma and himself. Emma sat down first and he followed her lead, laying his arm above her shoulders on the back of the couch. “We missed you at Thanksgiving, Emma,” Liam said once they were all sitting. “Killian said you were out of town?” He froze, realizing he had not told Emma what excuses he had made for previous dinners and get together. Please go with it, Killian fervently thought.

 

“That’s right, for my work,” he heard Emma reply and then promptly begin storytelling. It was a case that even Killian hadn’t heard which must mean it happened during their time apart. He listened to Emma embellish and tell the story of following her skip from one place to another. She started talking a tad louder and using her hands, a sure sign that the rum from the eggnog was making its way through her body. His arm shifted lower to rest on her shoulders while she talked, and his fingers absentmindedly brushed the tip of her arm. Without breaking a beat, Emma leaned back into him as she neared the end of the story and Killian made sure to face her, which also let him put a hand on her knee. It was this, Killian decided, that would truly kill him. This physical affection between them that was as easy as breathing. It was all too easy to fall back into that habit while pretending for Liam, and to an extent Elsa, but it what he craved most of all. The freedom to trace his fingers over her knee, feel her curled against his side, be able to press a gentle kiss to her head. Killian was so absolved in the thrill of being this close to Emma and to not have to hold back or act cautious, that he missed most of Liam’s following work anecdote. He came back to the conversation as Liam and Elsa got up to finish doing the dishes, hearing them insist that Emma and himself not help. After a few moments, he excused himself as well, heading to the bathroom. This whole night was both easy and torture, he thought after taking care of business. The ease of being back in their relationship for the night, and the torture of knowing it was fake. He wished he knew how Emma was feeling. She wasn’t in the living room when Killian returned, but he saw the open patio door and followed her outside. He saw Emma leaning over the patio railing with her drink in one hand, eyes unfocused on the white snow. “What happened to us?” she asked suddenly. She must have heard him, because she didn’t turn around. Killian slowly walked next to her, sighing as he did. He was impressed they had avoided the topic as long as they had.

 

“I don’t know,” Killian initially replied and paused to gather his thoughts. This was the time to try and explain his actions as best he could, and saying I don’t know to her question wasn’t exactly true. “All I know was that you were working crazier and crazier hours, we never saw each other, and when we did see each other, all we did was fight. And I couldn’t see a way to fix it.” He heard himself sounding resigned as he finished, and he guessed that was accurate. It wasn’t his best moment, to be honest, but he had truly felt that Emma was no longer happy being with him. They had started fighting, something that was never very frequent in their relationship, and had been going on a rough patch of a few months by the time he ended things. They had lost their friendship that their relationship was based on, and had practically lost their intimacy, only indulging in sex when needs could not be ignored.

 

“So you walked away,” Emma eventually said. Killian could tell she was trying to keep her voice low, but he could hear the hurt underneath and hated himself even more.

 

“Aye,” he replied softly. “It was clear to me that you were no longer happy, and I didn’t want to prolong your happiness by forcing us together.” He had finally vocalized his reasoning to her, yet when said aloud, it fell flat. “And I’ve regretted it every day,” Killian said even softer. He felt Emma’s eyes on him for the first time in the conversation but kept his own out front, unsure and afraid of what he would see in her gaze.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Emma asked and Killian barked out a laugh.

 

“I was afraid you were too mad at me to forgive me. So I agreed to try and be friends again. But believe me when I say this, I never stopped loving you,” Killian said. Emma stayed silent for a few more minutes and he couldn’t even start to imagine what must be going through her mind right now. He wouldn’t blame her if she demanded to end the ruse and be returned home right now.

 

“You ass!” Emma finally said. She kept her voice low as to not attract the attention from inside, but Killian could tell she wanted to yell. Yell and scream. “You gave up on us, and then you didn’t even fight for me when you realized your mistake?!” The words stung, his own words about always fighting and never giving up being thrown back at his face, but he deserved it. That and more. What was Liam always saying? A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, gets what he deserves. Well that was certainly true, and Killian knew he deserved no forgiveness from Emma, didn’t expect any even. Killian waited to see if Emma had anything else to say, then tried to figure out what to say back. He couldn’t come up with anything that didn’t sound hollow and tripe. He sighed and pushed himself away from the railing, heading back inside. Elsa was approaching the door with the Elf DVD in her hands, obviously on a mission to find the two of them.

 

“Go get comfy,” Elsa bid him and he did as told, refilling his glass and settling back down on the loveseat, waiting for Emma to join him at the convincing of Elsa. He ran his fingers through his hair, staring up at the ceiling. How in the world was he going to fix the mess he had made?


	5. The Reconciliation, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter out so fast? I know, I'm surprised at myself too. The muse was with me so here it is. There is a tiny dabbling of smut at the end, warning if that's not your thing. Enjoy and thank you!!

Emma surprised him. After their conversation outside, Killian had expected her to curl up on the other end of the couch, or perhaps give the floor a go, anything to not be near him. He knew how well Emma could run if she wanted to. Instead, she made a beeline for him and the couch following Elsa in from the patio and sat directly next to him. He barely noticed Elsa starting the movie, his focus on how sensual Emma looked when she kicked off her heels and pulled her scarf off over her head, leaving her curls just a tad messy. He was even more shocked when she flung her legs over one of his thighs and wiggled her toes under his other, effectively curling up next to him. Now that she had initiated contact, snuggling to be precise, Killian placed one of his hands on her knees, the other open above her should again. Emma shifted so that her head was leaning on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” Killian asked as the movie started, tilting his head so he could whisper in her ear. It wasn’t as though they would miss something in the movie if they talked, Elf had been their go-to Christmas movie for years now.

 

“Later,” she whispered back and turned her focus to the movie. Emma didn’t seem mad or distant, and Killian felt as though he would know if she was, even if she faked the snuggling for Liam. And Killian didn’t think she was. He was starting to figure out the change in Emma’s behavior, and had a faint, hopeful theory for the reason. Once they opened up the can of worms of having to see and talk to each other, the rest of their previous relationship as friends came flooding back and became second nature. That explains the bantering back and forth that had returned since their night at the Rabbit Hole. The other part, the flirting and initiating physical contact. Emma had never been good with words, that was his job. For instance, they had never discussed their shift from friends to lovers. Killian had finally made it known his feelings were above platonic friendship, and had left the ball in her court. While she had run and avoided him at first, when she made up her mind that she would stop avoiding her own feelings, there was no discussion. She simply showed up at his apartment and kissed him. Could her reaching out with physical touching be her way of showing him that she wanted to try again? It was possible. In any case, the line between real and fake for the ruse for Liam was becoming blurred, almost disappearing. Emma seemed to be enjoying cuddling up next to him during the movie, her hand coming to rest on his stomach and his head resting lightly on hers, his arm moved from her shoulders to her waist. Killian didn’t focus on the movie that was playing, not really. Sure, he managed to stay out of his mind, did his best not to project every possible scenario going forward, but he didn’t pay attention to the movie either. He was more interested in re-cataloguing everything about the woman in his arms, memorizing this moment in time. Before he knew it, the movie was ending and suddenly Emma was moving, telling Liam and Elsa she was going to head up, that she was tired, and then she was gone from his arms and heading upstairs. Killian waited a few moments, then made his own excuses and followed her upstairs. He found the door closed and wondered if that was a sign for him. A man unwilling to fight, he reminded himself and knocked, opening the door halfway.

 

“May I?” he asked. Emma was curled up on the bed, sitting against the headboard with her arms around her shins. She nodded and Killian walked in, closing the door and heading over to the bed. He sat towards the opposite end, giving her all the space he could. “You’re not alright,” Killian stated after looking at her. Like this, in bed at the end of the day, Emma looked tired. Tired and worn down and decidedly not happy. She let out a dry laugh.

 

“Killian, I haven’t been alright in four months,” Emma said. He knew this, somehow, probably had since he had walked out of her apartment. He had seen the broken look on her face, but had had convinced himself that without him, she would have the chance to be happy again. Killian sighed now and scratched behind his ear, his nervous tick giving him away.

 

“Neither have I.” Emma made a frustrated sound.

 

“How could you have just, given up? That’s not the Killian I knew and fell in love with. You told me you were in this for the long haul, that you would always be there for me.” Her words, his really just being thrown back at him, were like daggers. She was doing it on purpose, to make a point. Bad form, Swan. His eyes tightened and his hand clenched into a fist on his knee, ashamed of his actions. “Yes, my work was crazy. Yes, we were fighting. But I thought we would get through that together. Because we were in a relationship and that’s what being in a relationship means. I’ve had crap experience with them, and even I know that! You stick together, you support each other, and you don’t give up!” Emma was louder now, more passionate, than outside. Killian knew she was right, knew he had made the wrong choice. He tried to explain his reasoning one more time, just so Emma could try and see his point of it.

 

“Emma, you have to believe me that I truly couldn’t see a way to fix anything. You were miserable, and I was miserable because of that, and we were fighting all the time, and I couldn’t see a light at the end of that tunnel.” Killian fell silent for a moment. She must want to leave, would have to want to leave. Who would want to stay and do a favor for someone who so cruelly and heartlessly made such a huge decision for them? “I understand you may never forgive me, and if you want to leave in the morning, I’ll come up with something to tell Liam and Elsa, and…” Emma cut him off, seemingly frustrated.

 

“You idiot! I don’t want to walk away from you. Killian, I’m asking you to fight for me. This, right here, me not running away, me addressing my feelings and not staying in denial, me asking you, this is me fighting for you, for us! And Killian, I need you to do the same. I’m begging you to do the same.” She stopped and let out a huge breath, like releasing tension. Killian was dumbfounded, shocked beyond all belief. Did she really say what he thought he had heard? Emma really wanted him back, wanted to fight for them, for an existence of a them again? Killian ran his eyes over her face, just now noticing that she was crying. He moved from his spot on the edge of the bed to one next to her, cradling her face gently and using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. “I never stopped loving you either,” Emma whispered. With this he couldn’t help himself. Killian rushed forward, kissing her frantically. His hands tightened on her jaw as he pressed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance, which she granted. Their tongues and lips danced with each other, and Killian slid his hands down her sides, grabbing her hips and pulling her over him to sit in his lap while he leaned back against the headboard. The kiss was passionate, desperate, each demanding and neither giving in. When at last the need to breathe became to great to ignore, Killian pulled his lips away from hers. Emma kept her forehead pressed against his, their noses almost touching. For a minute, there were no other sounds than their heavy breathing. Bloody hell, how he had missed kissing her. He could kiss Emma for hours, probably had at one point or another. Kissing her made the world seem right again. “This doesn’t mean I’m not mad at you,” Emma whispered, her voice catching with barely hidden affection.

 

“Aye, I know love,” Killian whispered in response. He didn’t care if he had to grovel for a month, as long as she kept kissing him back. He stretched his neck out to catch her lips in his again, kissing her much more softer this time.

 

“And this isn’t going to be fixed overnight,” Emma continued once he let go of her lips. Killian hummed an agreement, he’s sure, but he was much more interested in pressing open mouthed kisses along her jaw line, pleased at the line of red he saw on her fair skin from his beard. He nosed at her neck, silently asking her to tilt her head back and she complied. He continued pressing kisses down her neck. “Killian stop,” he heard Emma gasping and he huffed against her skin. He wanted to drown in her, worship her, but he pulled back as she asked. “It’s late and I want to change and wash my face. I’ll be right back,” Emma requested. Killian really didn’t want to let her out of his arms, but he grudgingly gave her enough room to squirm away, grabbing her bag before heading to the bathroom across the hall.

 

The minute she left, Killian couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face and he punched the air in celebration. He could never have believed that the night would have ended like this, not in a million years. Might as well get changed as well, he thought and moved up off the bed, circling to find his bag. He undressed without thinking and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, not wanting to presume anything. His chest, he left bare. Killian sensed Emma behind him and could almost feel the path her eyes took. She had always been rather partial to his derriere. “Enjoying the view love?” Killian called, smirking as he turned around. The smile faded from his lips as he stared at Emma. She was wearing what seemed to be one of his larger shirts, it hung down to the middle of her thighs, and soft fuzzy socks that came up to her knees. Killian swore he had never seen anything sexier. “Is that my shirt?” was all he could say and Emma nodded, smirking. Bloody little thief. “Fuck,” he muttered, stalking over to her. “Were you going to wear that regardless?” Killian had to know, had to know if she had pre-meditated all of this, all of her pretty words and amazing actions, or if it was the rum, or spur of the moment. Emma nodded again, her smile growing wider. He would have been in torture if he had to sleep next to her wearing that trying to maintain a good sense of distance between them. “Fuck,” he repeated. “You’re going to be the death of me lass,” Killian said in a low voice before grabbing Emma’s hip and tugging her into another kiss. Somehow he turned them and walked her backwards until she hit the bed and she sat onto the mattress, the action breaking the kiss. He knelt in front of her.

 

“Killian, I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Emma said softly, without much heat to her words, as he placed his hands on her thighs, just above the socks. If she did not truly want this, of course he would stop, but if it simply Emma denying herself something because of some off-kilter idea she had in her mind, well that was different.

 

“Why?” he asked softly in return, his fingers rubbing small circles on her soft kiss. God, her skin was so soft.

 

“Having sex won’t fix our problems,” Emma replied, trying to infuse logic into the situation. How would not having sex fix their problems? Their problems didn’t stem from their physical attraction to one another, and regaining that intimacy wouldn’t harm their chances of fixing things, in his mind it helped their chances. Killian went ahead and spread her legs slightly, inching forward so he was in between them.

 

“I have the opposite mindset,” he whispered and looked up at her. She already looked wrecked, her pupils blown open, her lips red from his kisses, her hair mussed from his hand. She certainly wasn’t stopping him now. “God, you looked delicious in that green dress, and the scarf made into a bow. Will you be my present, Emma?” That dress had nearly killed him, he had thought of peeling it off her all night. Thoughts that he had immediately pushed aside in the moment, not wanting to think of her that way until they had sorted through everything. He pressed a kiss to her thigh, breathing her in. She smelled divine, he couldn’t wait to have her essence on his lips again. “Please let me make love to you, let me show you how much you mean to me, how much I love you,” Killian was close to begging, suspected he might already be there. Emma continued to stare down at him, and at his hands on her body. He took another chance and slid his hands up higher, almost to her hips and pressed a kiss to her opposite thigh. “Emma, I’ve missed you so much, let me love you. Please, my love.” It was official, he was begging now. Their eyes met, her normally green eyes almost black, but still as mesmerizing. He saw her swallow and take a steadying breath and he prepared to back away if she willed it. Hell, he would sleep on the floor if she asked him too.

 

“Okay,” Emma finally whispered and Killian smiled up at her, a true smile. This goddess above him had granted him permission and he wasn’t going to waste a single moment.

 

“Lay back, my love,” Killian whispered huskily. “I intend to worship you tonight.”


	6. The Reconciliation, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry this work has been kinda dead in the water for the summer, I was out in the middle of Wyoming doing some field work. Anyhoo, here's some Killian POV smut. Apparently, Killian is still super verbose even during sexy scenes, so this is a long chapter. Thanks for everyone who's still reading this!!!

Killian had to force himself to remember to breathe as he stared up at Emma, leaning back on her elbows and watching him between her legs. First order of business, socks off, he thought, and lifted her right leg, then her left, peeling off her socks and placing her legs on his shoulders when he was finished. He placed his lips on her right calf, and proceeded to kiss up to her thighs, his hands following his lips up her leg. Killian did the same to her left leg, ending up with her thighs on his shoulders. He could smell her from here and spied the wet patch on her underwear. God, her scent was intoxicating, and all Killian wanted to do was bury his head between her thighs and taste her. Realizing she still was wearing her shirt, he pushed it up towards her waist and saw the front of her underwear. He groaned. The lass would be the death of him, he thought as he took in her red underwear with a printed mistletoe covering her mound. Bloody minx. “Killian?” Emma asked from above him, and her voice was low and breathless. He dropped his head on her low stomach, his nose barely touching the top of her mound, still covered by the holiday themed underwear.

 

“Emma,” he managed to say, her name coming out as a groan. He nosed her mound, taking in her sharp and sweet smell. “It would be bad form to go against holiday customs, now wouldn’t it?” Killian asked after a moment to collect his thoughts. He raised his head to be able to see her face, amusement flickering over the lust for a moment.

 

“Very bad form,” Emma continued, close to laughing. He pushed at her shirt again, needing her help with the garment.

 

“Want to see you, love,” he said softly, tracing nonsense patterns over her underwear while she hurriedly pulled the shirt over her head. Emma was still wearing her bra underneath, a red lacey thing that matched the underwear currently soaked through. “Bloody hell,” he moaned out. He had always loved her in red. Killian started working on pulling her underwear down her legs, slowly working them off and then tossing them on the floor. “Fuck, your panties are soaked, love,” he murmured to her. He resituated her legs on his shoulders, spreading them wide to get to his treasure. He ran one finger over her lips, glistening and shining with her juices. He only teased her for a moment before sliding one finger inside. God, she was tight and hot. “You feel magnificent. Can’t wait to feel you around my cock,” he continued and Emma whined above him. He knew she loved when he talked dirty during sex, and he was pulling out all the stops tonight. He was slowly moving his finger in and out and watched as her hips moved in time with his movements. Killian leaned forward and placed his lips against her exposed clit and Emma whined louder in response, her walls fluttering around his finger and gushing more juices. He loved how responsive she was. “Shh. Don’t want Liam and Elsa hearing, do we?” Killian asked, lifting his head for a moment before returning to taste her pussy. He licked and sucked at her lips and clit, all the while maintaining a slow rhythm to his fingers, eventually adding a second one. He was lost in pleasuring her, barely noticing his own hard cock straining at his sweatpants. He lived for her quiet noises, her rocking hips searching for more friction. At one point, Emma bucked her hips more than usual and reached down to grab his hair, holding it tight in her fingers. He moaned against her skin and lifted her hips up, sliding his free hand under to grab her ass, changing the angle. Killian kept sucking and licking at her clit, knowing this was the best way to get Emma to climax, needing her to finish. He re-inserted a finger and curled it towards him, searching for her sweet spot. He found the rough patch of skin and pressed down, all the while sucking on her clit.

 

“Oh, god, Killian, so close,” Emma bit out between moans and he moved his finger faster, squeezing her ass and sucking harder. Killian felt the moment her orgasm hit her, her muscles squeezing her finger over and over again, juices running down his hand and face, her legs tightening around his head, and finally, he heard his name on her lips, called out in ecstasy. He worked her through her orgasm, finally slowing and leaving the cradle of her thighs for now. Killian pressed a soft kiss to her hip bone as he crawled up next to her on the bed, rolling over to his side to watch her come back to herself. Emma was so beautiful when she came, her pretty pale skin flushed with pleasure, her eyes closed, her face relaxed and lips curled up into a smile. After a few minutes, Emma’s eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head, finding him. “Hi,” she whispered, the smile staying on her face as she rolled to face him.

 

“Hello my love,” Killian replied just as softly, reaching his hand out and tracing the length of her, fingers moving up and down her side. Her skin pebbled in response and he saw Emma running her eyes over him, starting at his chest and slowly working their way down to his tented pants. He was achingly hard and he tightened his fingers on her waist once her gaze settled on his covered cock, her teeth coming out to bite down on her lower lip. He was close to reaching down and taking himself in hand if all Emma wanted to do was stare at him, but before he could move, her hand reached out and slipped underneath his waistband. Killian hissed as her small fingers wrapped around his length, his eyes closing in pleasure. “Emma,” he moaned softly as he canted his hips into her hand as she moved her hand up and down his cock. Killian bit back a whine as Emma paused in her ministrations. She pulled down his sweatpants off his hips and he helped the process by kicking them to the floor. She still didn’t move, preferring to keep stroking. “Emma,” he moaned again, desperately needing to be inside her. “Love, please,” he gasped out and she just kept rubbing him. “Fuck, I need to be inside you.” She smirked and Killian had finally had enough, grabbing her hips and pulling Emma to straddle him. “Come here, love,” he whispered as he did, then immediately gasped as her wet pussy pressed down on his cock. Killian didn’t stop his hips bucking up, seeking more of her delicious heat. Needing to touch more of her, he slid his hands up Emma’s stomach, loving the way his hands spanned her waist. His hands continued up her back, unclasping her bra and freeing her perfect breasts. He cupped them, each one filling his hands, making Emma whimper and arch her back towards him as he played with her breasts, coaxing her nipples to harden.

 

“Killian,” Emma whined from above him, her hips rocking directly against his cock. Deciding that there had been enough teasing, Killian moved his hands to her waist, helping her balance as she lifted up on her knees, giving them enough space so she could reach underneath her, her hand wrapping around his cock again. She guided him home slowly, the tip of his cock barely pushing past her soaked lips. Killian kept looking up at her, love and lust shining out for her to see. Emma kept eye contact as she lowered her hips down to press flush against his, burying his cock inside her. God, she felt like heaven, her tight and hot pussy squeezing him, her juices flowing over him. Emma had closed her eyes and her mouth was open in a small ‘o’. She was so gorgeous, so sexy riding him. As much as he loved just being nestled inside her, Killian needed to feel her moving above him, needed the friction.

 

“Emma, love, please move,” he heard himself pleading and Emma fluttered her eyes open to look at him. He was breathing hard, almost panting, with the exertion to remain still. How he longed to fuck her into the mattress until she screamed, Liam be damned. But this was her show for now. Emma leaned forward, her hair tickling his skin and placed her palms on his chest as she slowly rose up and then sank back down, starting a pace that was excruciatingly slow and wonderful at the same time. Killian could feel every inch of her, every movement causing her muscles to grip onto his cock. “You look amazing Emma, riding my cock. So beautiful,” Killian breathed out after she started riding him, barely able to get those words out. His hands couldn’t keep still, wandering and touching every ounce of skin he could reach on her. Emma’s breath hitched and he knew she was close again. He ceased one hand’s movements and deliberately moved it to her clit, starting to rub and press on her nub in time with her rhythm. Killian heard her the moment before he felt her pussy squeeze his cock like a vice.

 

“I love you,” Emma whispered softly to him as she hit her orgasm and Killian had to grit his teeth not to follow over with her. He didn’t want this to end and wanted to ring one more out of her, at least. Killian pumped his hips up to meet hers as she rode him through her climax, stopping when Emma fell forward onto his chest. Her pale skin shone in a light layer of sweat and he wrapped his arms around her, securing her to him. Killian gave her time to catch her breath and recover before flipping them, ending up cradled in her thighs. He heard her whimper as they moved and knew she had to be sensitive after two orgasms, but a primal part of him didn’t care. And as long as she didn’t stop him, all’s fair in love as they say. Still, Killian kissed her, their tongues tangling together, letting her recover a little more. He heard and felt her moan during the kiss and it seemed he got harder, if that was even possible. He broke away from the kiss, needing to breathe and needing to start moving again. He leaned back, taking in her flushed skin, her lips red from his kisses. He slid his hands down her sides to her legs, pulling them up to be flush against his chest, her ankles resting on his shoulders. Killian leaned forward, grabbing her hands and stretching them above her head, securing them with his. Unexpectedly, Emma rocked her hips up once and intentionally squeezed him and he slid further into her, making him groan. Bloody minx, he thought and started moving his hips, pistoning his cock in and out of her in even thrusts. “Killian,” Emma said his name in a soft and breathless voice, and his control snapped. He fucked her into the mattress then, stringing every moan and whimper from her body. Emma was managing to keep her hips moving in time with his, but it was a close call. Her breasts bounced up and down with his thrusts, and Killian was sure they and the bed were making far too much noise, but he didn’t rightly care anymore. All he cared about was feeling Emma come onto his cock. He shifted his hips slightly and pushed in harder, searching for her spot. Emma shrieked and her eyes flew open. “There,” she bit out and he felt a surge of pride in himself. Remembering his angle, Killian aimed to fuck her there each and every time, and it seemed like he was managing to do so, based on the lovely noises he heard coming from Emma’s lips.

 

“Come for me one more time, Emma,” he moaned out. He was close himself but needed to have her fall before him. He bent his head and placed his lips on her collarbone, sucking softly until a mark starting appearing. “I want you to squeeze me,” he finished. Emma was gasping and moving underneath him, and he could tell she would be getting close soon, but Killian wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold off his own orgasm. Transferring her hands to hold in one of his, he slid his hand down her body, leaning away enough to get his hand in between the two of them to rub Emma’s clit. He only had his finger on her for a few moments before Killian felt her come, her muscles squeezing his cock over and over again, her back arching and body tightening as her eyes closed in pleasure. Now that she was satisfied, Killian fucked her harder, chasing after his own release. Just a few minutes after hers, he moaned out her name and pushed his hips in hard one last time as he came, pleasure exploding throughout his body. Killian fell forward then, his legs no longer holding him up. He barely felt her legs slip off his shoulders and just managed to keep some of his his weight on his elbows next to her head, instead of letting her take the full brunt of his weight. The room was silent except for the loud noises of their breathing. Killian tucked his face in the nook of Emma’s neck, kissing and sucking her skin within his easy reach, occasionally whispering how he had missed her, how much he loved her. After a very long while, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed, he figured he had been on top of Emma for too long and rolled to her side before getting up off the bed to grab something to clean up with. Killian heard her make a small noise of discontentment at his actions and smiled as she curled up on herself much like a cat. As quickly as possible, he found a washcloth and returned to the bed, gently parting her legs to clean the inside of her thighs, tossing the washcloth to the ground once he was done. He was starting to feel the room’s chill, inevitable in December, and pulled back the covers and sheets on the bed, helping Emma crawl underneath before joining her. Killian curled himself around her, her back to his front, and wrapped one arm over her waist, the other sliding in under her neck. He couldn’t believe this was happening, that he was holding Emma in his arms once again, after everything that had gone down between them. It was a slightly sobering thought and he thought back to their conversation earlier in the night. “We will talk, I promise Emma,” he said in a soft voice, her breathing telling him she hadn’t quite fallen asleep yet. He needed her to know that he was in this, was ready to learn from their mistakes and forge forward with her in his life. “I can’t lose you again,” he added in an even softer voice. Now that Killian had gained Emma back, losing her again would put him out of his mind with misery. At this, Emma turned to face him, looking up to catch his eyes.

 

“I believe in us, Killian. I know we’ll come out alright,” she said, and the strength in her voice both exhilarated and put him to shame at the same time. There was a time when he hadn’t believed in them. He swallowed and pressed his lips to her forehead in a lingering kiss as she settled her head on his chest.

 

“Thank you for fighting for us,” Killian whispered, sure that if he spoke any louder his voice would crack with emotion. He felt Emma relax more into him and knew she would fall asleep soon. He was fighting exhaustion as well, the four months apart not helping his sleep habits. “I love you,” he murmured. Killian felt Emma fall asleep, then joined her in blissful unconsciousness.


	7. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, again for the long update time!!! But I'm moved and have a little time before grad school starts, so my goal is to finish soon!! Hope you like this, there's some Killian/Liam bro time. :) Enjoy!!

Killian woke up to find hair tickling his nose, and soft curves pressed against his chest. He kept his eyes closed even feeling the warmth of the sun through the windows, worried that if he opened his eyes he’d find that it had all been a dream, that when he opened his eyes Emma would disappear from his arms. She sighed and moved in her sleep, inadvertently pressing herself closer to him. Killian finally chanced opening one eye, then the other as he saw Emma’s mess of blonde hair spread out over the pillow in front of him. How he wished they weren’t at Liam’s, he longed to roll Emma onto her back and bury his head between her thighs again, licking her awake, but he knew it was only a matter of time before his brother came to bother them. He tightened his arm around her waist, relaxing against her as he relished holding her in his arms. Just a few seconds later, a loud sound pervaded the quiet of their room and Killian realized it was Liam knocking on the door. Ignore him, Killian thought. Ignore him and he’ll go away. Killian whined into Emma’s neck. He didn’t hear footsteps leading away from the door and knew that Liam wouldn’t go away on his own. “Sod off, brother,” he yelled, nuzzling his face into Emma’s neck after, wanting to burrow into her. Emma finally seemed to wake up as she stretched without leaving his arms, in the process pressing her lovely ass into his case of morning wood. Bloody minx, he thought and growled at her in warning, biting at her shoulder blades gently. Emma giggled in response. Liam knocked again and then he heard the door opening without warning. Emma shrieked and flinched away, rolling onto her stomach and pulling the blankets to completely cover her. Killian sat up, making sure the sheets covered his waist and grabbed a pillow. “Liam!” he shouted at his brother. “Stop being an arse!” To make sure he got the message, Killian chucked a pillow at Liam, pleased when it hit him solidly in the face.

 

“Just wanted to make sure you’re up,” Liam said, raising an eyebrow at them in a classic Jones move. His erection hadn’t waned and Emma laughed from under the sheets, loud enough for Liam to hear. Killian matched Liam’s expression with an eyebrow raise of his own, completed with a smug smirk. He was pretty sure that their activities the previous night had been overheard, but didn’t care. “Alright, alright. Come down when you’re ready, Elsa’s making breakfast,” Liam muttered as he made a rapid exit, shutting the door behind him with a dramatic flair. Killian waited until he could actually hear Liam heading down the stairs before lifting the covers off of Emma’s head, revealing the beauty next to him. She was looking up at him with a smile on her face. She lifted herself up on one elbow and slowly slid a finger down his side, making his muscles tighten in response and he felt himself getting harder.

 

“I’d say someone is up,” Emma said in a low and sexy voice, wrapping her fingers around his cock softly. God, how he wished he could let her continue with her thoughts as she tightened her hand slightly. But if they didn’t show themselves relatively soon, Liam would come back up and he did not want his brother see Emma in the throes of passion.

 

“Aye,” he replied, his voice matching hers in low tones. His tongue wet his lips, seeing her hand wrapped around his cock was going to be his undoing if he didn’t stop it, as much as he wanted to keep going. “But I don’t think we have the time, love.” Emma pouted, looking up at him, and that look almost had him changing his mind. How could she look so innocent and wicked at the same time? Emma crawled up next to him before straddling his hips. God, she was trying to kill him, Killian thought as he felt her wet heat land directly on his cock. She kissed him and his hands went to her waist and neck. It was a soft kiss, her fingers threading through her hair. Their lips and tongues tangled together in a sweet and slow dance until they needed to breathe.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Emma whispered against his lips. Killian smiled. This was the Christmas he had only dreamed of.

 

“Merry Christmas, my love,” he whispered back, brushing his nose against hers. Killian didn’t want to let her go, didn’t want to break the spell that they had fallen under that morning. Emma was in his arms again, was his once more. The gods were truly smiling down on him.

 

“Love you,” Emma murmured before slipping out of his arms. He openly watched as Emma slipped on her shirt from last night, her thighs peaking out tantalizingly from under the shirt, taunting him. She grabbed her bag and left the room to go to the bathroom. Killian stayed in bed for a second longer before groaning and getting up as well. He quickly pulled on dark jeans and a grey Henley, walking to the mirror in the room and brushing fingers through his hair in an effort to tame it. Emma walked back in as he finished pulling on his socks and he gazed at her, utterly in love. She looked refreshed, her light makeup redone and her hair pulled up in a swinging ponytail. Emma gave him soft smile and Killian walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her hair.

 

“Love you too,” Killian said, replied back to her, tipping her head up to press a chaste kiss on her lips. Emma slipped her hand into his and they headed down to breakfast, Killian already expecting a ribbing from Liam. Elsa had out-down herself again, Killian thought when they reached the table and he wondered when she was finding time to make all of this food.

 

“Ah, so the two lovebirds finally grace us with their presence,” Liam jested as they sat down, immediately earning a hit on the shoulder from Elsa. She was good for him, Killian thought.

 

“Wouldn’t know about any lovemaking, being interrupted by your brother kind of ruins the mood,” Killian couldn’t help himself from joking back at Liam, containing a laugh as he received his own swat from Emma. He wouldn’t mind getting another type of discipline from her, he thought, then pushed those thoughts for later, pulling out Emma’s chair and settling down next to her. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he saw all of the food laid out on the table and immediately started digging in, enjoying Elsa’s delicious cooking once more. Breakfast was eaten with comfortable silence and once it was finished, Elsa stood and started clearing the table. Emma stood up to join her.

 

“Once we get everything cleaned and put away, we’ll open presents,” Elsa said as she collected dishes. Killian nodded until he saw Emma frozen in what seemed to be a panic attack. He stood up immediately, trying to find a way to get alone with Emma.

 

“Elsa, please, you sit and relax. You cooked everything, I’ll help clean. I insist,” Killian said, grabbing the plates from her hands and shooting her a smile. She smiled back and sat down next to Liam, and Killian pushed Emma into the kitchen, quickly placing the plates in the sink before taking Emma’s as well and pulling her into his arms.

 

“Presents,” he heard her get out. Killian held her, tilting his head to allow her access as she searched to nuzzle the crook of his neck. He had been with her through many panic attacks, and he knew all he could do was be there for her until she calmed down.

 

“Shh,” he crooned in her ear, holding her waist in one hand and rubbing soft circles on her neck with the other, cradling and massaging at the same time. He didn’t know exactly what had sent her into this, but he guessed it was the fact that they had never talked about what they were doing for presents. His fault. “I brought a present each, we’ll say we didn’t want to bring all of them over with us. It’ll be fine. And we don’t have to stay long tonight if you don’t want to. If you want to go back to your place or my place later tonight we will, alright?” Killian said all that in one breath, trying his best to say something that would calm her down. She had stopped trembling and her breaths had evened out, so he pulled slightly away to be able to look at her. “Are you feeling better enough to go back out there?” he asked. She nodded, and he bent down to kiss her nose, making her scrunch it in response. “There’s a good girl,” Killian murmured to her, unintentionally lowering his voice. He didn’t realize she heard it as sexual until he felt her shiver in a good way and press her hips against his. He groaned and kissed her. His hands slipped down to grip her hips, loving and hating how responsive she was to him. Killian lost himself in Emma’s lips, loving the way his danced with hers. He was so involved in the feeling of Emma pressed against him that he almost missed Elsa’s cough. He slowly pulled away, pulling her lips toward him until the last second.

 

“I figured I would bring in the last of it,” Elsa said. Killian thought he could hear a smile in her voice, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Emma’s dazed and flushed face. “Perhaps you should go keep your brother out of trouble?” Elsa said to him. She obviously wanted to talk to Emma, so Killian nodded and pressed a last kiss to Emma’s forehead before leaving the kitchen. Killian found Liam leaning against the couch, with a small smile on his face.

 

“What?” Killian asked. That smile was too smug for his taste. Liam pushed himself away from the couch and came over to him, clapping him on the shoulder and pulling him into a hug. Killian was surprised but reciprocated.

 

“I’m proud of you, you know that, right Killian?” Liam said as they pulled away. What was this about?

 

“Aye,” he answered, almost a little cautious. “What’s this about Liam?” he asked. Liam acted offended.

 

“I can’t tell my brother I’m proud of him?”

 

“That’s not what I mean.” Liam regarded him for a second then smiled. Killian took a sip of drink that he had left on the table.

 

“When are you gonna ask her?” Killian sputtered and choked on his drink.

 

“Pardon?” he gasped out.

 

“Killian. You’ve been dating for over a year, and you’ve known each other for 10. When are you going to ask her to marry you? I know you want to.”

 

“Bloody hell, Liam. You know how skittish Emma is. We didn’t talk for almost a month after I told her I wanted to be more than friends. I’m not about to scare her off again.” Liam tilted his head and considered that. “But, when I’m, we’re, ready, can I…that is, do you still have…” he ducked his head and scratched at his neck, glaring at his brother once he saw Liam holding back chuckles.

 

“Yes you can have mother’s ring, you ponce,” Liam said, clapping Killian on the shoulder again. Killian nodded his thanks and decided to change the conversation.

 

“Shall I go fetch the ladies?” Killian suggested as he walked back to the kitchen, not waiting for Liam’s nod. “Liam wants to open presents,” he called as he poked his head back inside the kitchen. They had obviously been having some girl chat, and Killian loved that Elsa was Emma’s friend more than just Liam’s wife. “He says to leave the dishes for later and come join us.” Well, he really didn’t, but they didn’t know that. He was anxious to finish their business here so him and Emma could talk in private. Killian went back to the living room, claiming the same sofa from last night, waiting for Emma to join him in front of the tree.


	8. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay ( I feel like I say this alot, maybe I should just accept that I have a slow writing schedule). Hopefully you guys like this chapter, it's kind of more low-key. Enjoy!!

Killian watched with amusement as Liam sat himself down in front of the tree, ready to start handing out the presents to everyone, like Santa’s elf or something. He was already separating the presents into piles for everyone as the girls joined them in the living room. Killian reached up and snagged Emma, pulling her into his lap. “Calm down brother, you’re acting like an over-excited 5 year old,” he grumbled, still anxious to leave. He was also getting nervous about the gift he had under the tree for Emma. Her weight against his chest comforted him as she smiled up at him.

“It’s Christmas morn, I’m allowed to,” Liam grumbled back.

“We only brought one present each over for each other,” Killian said, already seeing Liam look for more presents. He squeezed Emma’s waist comfortingly before moving his hand to her hip, his thumb rubbing softly at the skin above her jeans.

“Spoil sport,” Liam shot back in response, and both Elsa and Emma laughed. Killian watched as Liam hands Emma quite a few presents, obviously from himself and Elsa.

“Mine go together,” Elsa whispered as Emma opens two boxes labeled from her. Emma opened one then the other, revealing a set of hair combs and a matching bracelet inset with turquoise. Killian was sure they would look beautiful on Emma.

“Thank you Elsa, they’re beautiful,” Emma said, reaching over and giving Elsa a hug. Killian had always loved the two girls’ relationship, they had been friends almost as long as him and Emma had been. Emma was already moving on to Liam’s present, a gold wool scarf with blue and green stitching. That was apparently the color scheme of this Christmas, Killian thought as she moved on to his. He took a deep breath as she reached for his, all his nervousness coming back. Emma unwrapped and opened the jewelry box, revealing earrings and a necklace set that were gold with emeralds and sapphires. He had seen them in a shop window long before they had broken up, and had bought them without knowing when he would give them to her.

“Killian,” Emma gasped, turning and looking at him. Her eyes were wide.

“I bought it a while ago, it caught my eye and I knew I had to get them for you,” he explained softly and he saw in her eyes that she believed him. He was going to give her the set this Christmas one way or the other. Emma pressed her lips against his for a quick moment.

“Put it on?” she asked, handing the necklace to him and holding her ponytail out of the way. Killian opened the clasp and fastened the necklace around Emma’s slender neck, brushing his fingers lightly against her skin before turning her head and kissing her again, ignoring the other two in the room. They pulled away after a moment or two and Killian saw the necklace glint in the light as she turned her attention back to Liam and Elsa. It looked so much better on her than he could ever imagine, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. He barely paid attention to Elsa and Liam opening their gifts from them, well him. He had tried to get things that would match the type of gifts the two of them had given in the past. He was forced to pay attention when Liam pushed packages onto Emma’s lap for him. Killian opened them to find a couple of sweaters from Elsa and a new laptop/briefcase style case from Liam. He then opened the box that was labeled from Emma, already knowing what was in it and curious about her reaction. Inside was a charm for his necklace in the shape of a swan. She had given to him before the break-up but he hadn’t been able to keep it on his necklace, unable to see the reminder each time he saw his reflection. He heard her small intake of breathe as he feigned shock and surprise, but that was all. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, glad of her reaction.

Liam managed to goad them into staying for a little while longer, making it late in the afternoon before Killian and Emma were able to load his car and leave. They all promised to make plans for New Year’s Eve, and Killian was extra grateful him and Emma had made up, or else there would have been some awkward declining of plans or a situation where they would have had to keep pretending. Finally, they were pulling out of Liam’s driveway when he heard Emma exhale a large sigh. Killian looked over at her, unsure of what was causing it. “Everything alright love?” he wondered, reaching over and grabbing her hand. He was deathly scared she was going to change her mind, he knew he wouldn’t be able to survive that.

“Just glad to relax and not pretend,” Emma replied with a smile and Killian relaxed himself, knowing what she meant. But now came the hard part, dealing with what happened last night and talking about what went wrong.

“Your place or mine?” Killian asked. He kept brushing his thumb over her wrist, waiting to hear her answer. As much as he would love to take Emma to bed again, but he knew that wasn’t the best idea at the moment.

“Can we go to Granny’s? I’m starving,” she answered and Killian read her meaning through her words. She wanted to go somewhere familiar but also somewhere where they would be forced to talk. He nodded and drove to the diner, praying the rush from Granny’s earlier meal was over. Thankfully it was and he pulled into a spot in front, a miracle in of itself. Killian turned the car off and went over to Emma’s side, helping her out of the car and over the packed snow at the curb. He was pleasantly surprised when she took his arm and pulled him close, snuggling with him as they walked to the door.

Once inside, Emma started tugging him to her booth in the corner, obviously hoping to avoid Ruby. It was unsuccessful as she immediately followed them back. “What’s going on?” she asked, picking up the difference between him and Emma now versus at the Rabbit Hole. To Emma’s credit, she didn’t pull away, and Killian’s heart soared at that lack of movement from her. When they had first gotten together, Emma was convinced that the best way was to hide it from all their friends. That she wasn’t doing so now thrilled Killian.

“I’ll let you know once we talk,” Emma replied, trying to give Ruby a hint to leave the two of them alone. The red haired girl huffed at being left out of the loop, but brought both of their regular orders and seemed to leave them alone. They ate in comfortable silence, but once the food was gone to focus their attention on, awkwardness descended upon them. Now that they were going to talk without the heat of anger, Killian didn’t know where to start. He settled for looking at the table while he attempted to sort out his thoughts, not realizing that he was scratching behind his ear. What if they couldn’t find a solution when they talked things over? What if Emma realized she could do so much better than someone who threw her away? That was his worst fear. Killian took a deep breath and forced away his fears, thinking back at what had happened to cause their relationship to fall apart. It wasn’t lack of attraction, though being intimate had dropped. What was the main reason? Suddenly he saw it in a flash of intuition. It was that their schedules had stopped lining up. Emma had had a batch of cases that had her working odd hours and he couldn’t adjust his office job that often made him work long hours himself. And since they lived at separate apartments, not wanting to rush things, there wasn’t an option to even see each other in passing. It had felt as though he had been losing his partner, even though they were technically still together. Killian felt Emma’s hand grasp his on the table and he looked up when she squeezed it. “Killian,” she started to say but he needed to say his idea, his solution.

“Move in with me,” he blurted out and Emma just looked at him, almost like he was mad.

“What?” she asked after a long moment of silence. Killian didn’t want to focus on what that silence meant and kept going forward.

“Or I can move in with you, if you want to keep your apartment,” he offered as a second option.

“Killian, wait. What are you thinking? We’re just getting back together, why do you think it would be smart of us to move in right off the bat?” Killian saw in Emma’s eyes that she didn’t understand what he was thinking. He knew her enough that she would immediately start thinking about what would happen if they moved in and things crashed again, but he wouldn’t let her go again. He was going to fight for her.

“Emma, love, stop thinking for one second and listen to me, please. Our main problem was that we couldn’t see enough of each other due to our schedules. Everything else, the fighting, the lack of intimacy, everything stemmed from that. So, let’s erase that variable. Love, I don’t want to go back to not seeing you every night, when I just had the pleasure of sleeping with you in my arms.” Killian hoped that she would at least think about what he was saying. After all, they had known each other for practically all of their adult lives, either as friends or more. Killian had loved her probably before he could even comprehend it. “Emma, just think about it. I know we have other things to work on, like communicating instead of fighting, and not taking out stress on each other. But, I really think continuing to live apart won’t help to solve those problems permanently,” Killian finished, hopefully giving her enough reasons to seriously think about it.

“I’ll think about it,” Emma said after a beat and Killian felt himself fill up with joy. He could see that she would actually think about it, but the way she was looking, he had a feeling that it wouldn’t take too much of thinking on her part, if he could use these last weeks of holiday to show her how wonderful it would be living together. “But if we do, can we find a new place? One that we can create new memories in?” God, he loved her.

“I love that idea,” Killian replied, leaning over the table and cradling her face, kissing her softly, pouring his love for her into his kiss. She responded in kind, and Killian knew that everything would turn out right.


	9. Back Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who have stuck with this story, I'm sorry!! Grad school kicked my butt in terms of being able to keep this updated. But good news, I had written half this chapter and kinda forgot (I know, I suck). So here it is, the next update. Smut in the second half of the chapter, just so you know if that's not your thing. Enjoy!!

The next week was possibly the most blissful week of Killian’s existence. Both he and Emma seemed to be trying to make up for lost time, practically not leaving each other’s side in spite of still living at two separate apartments. And while Killian would have loved nothing more than to lock Emma in his bedroom for a week or longer, he did have to admit it was nice having someone to go out and do things with. For so long, he had been feeling too alone to leave his apartment for anything except work. In the midst of seeing movies, belated gift shopping, ice skating and going out for a real dinner date, him and Emma seamlessly fell back into their normal roles of being together. The most crucial change in their relationship was a good one, for it came after him and Emma sat down to talk about what had gone wrong and what needed to change moving forward. A couple nights after Christmas, they had made it a point to sit down and really analyze the last few months of their relationship and they each offered suggestions on how to fix it. One problem had been fighting instead of talking through a problem or any tension between the two. They were both immensely stubborn people and that led to more fighting than talking when things went wrong. One of the options that Killian had been drawn to was Emma’s suggestion of writing their thoughts down and sharing it, instead of flinging the first words that come to mind at each other. Emma had even gone so far as bringing up the point of being able to edit what gets written down before giving the note. They both knew too much about each other’s histories and both had the capacity to say truly awful and hurtful things in the heat of the moment to each other. The other problem was taking out stress on the other person, and Killian had been the one to suggest a compromise. He had suggested getting a gym membership or having workout materials in the apartment to turn to when feeling overwhelmed, instead of putting that negative energy onto each other. Emma had seemed to like that idea and had even gone so far as to suggest working out together as a way to build time to see each other, though Killian had his suspicions that point of hers was purely because she wanted to see him sweaty from working out. Killian was one hundred percent confident that if they actually stuck to these solutions, their second try at a relationship would work. Killian hadn’t brought up moving in together again, but he could tell Emma was thinking about it, and to be honest, it was almost all he could think about. He had spent a week falling asleep and waking up to Emma in his arms, and Killian knew that’s how he wanted to start and end each and every one of his days.

 

The night before New Year’s Eve, they were taking an easy night in before all the hoopla they would have the following evening. They had worked together to make a pizza from scratch for dinner, Killian pleased he could make one of Emma’s comfort foods even a modicum healthier. After dinner, they had continued watching Doctor Who, with Emma curled up into his side, Killian’s arm holding her close against him. He was always holding her tight against his side, an unconscious part of him terrified she’d leave, or that this was all some cruel dream he’d concocted. And unless he was mistaken, Emma was holding on tighter to him as well. They were drinking their respective drinks, wine for her and rum for him, as they watched Doctor Who. “Killian?” Emma’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

“Yes, love,” Killian replied, regrettably pulling away just enough so he could see her face.

 

“Can we, I mean, have you…” she trailed off. Killian waiting patiently for her to gather her thoughts. At the moment, he couldn’t read her face like he normally could. “Do you think we can look at apartments?” Emma finished her thought and directed her gaze to his chest. Killian couldn’t reply, couldn’t even start to find the words. “Just to get an idea of what’s out there, and what we could afford, and where,” in the midst of her rambling, he collected himself enough to pull her face up so he could see her eyes.

 

“Are you saying what I think you are, Emma?” Killian breathed, unable to speak any louder. His lips curled up in a hopeful smile. She nodded, continuing to meet his gaze. “God, I love you,” he gushed before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a soft and loving kiss. She kissed him back until they had to break for air.

 

“I want to start the new year fresh, Killian,” Emma said after they both caught their breath. “I’ve loved this past week of having you all to myself, and I don’t want to give that up. And I don’t have to. I want to live with you Killian. I know you won’t let me down and,” Killian knew he should let her talk more, but he couldn’t wait. He surged towards her, pushing her back into the cushions of the couch, covering her body with his as he kissed her hard. Emma immediately responded, spreading her legs and wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back, matching his energy. He didn’t know what he did to deserve her the first time, nonetheless a second chance, but he was never letting her go. Killian moved to press kisses down the graceful column of her throat. “And think of all the places we’ll christen in a new apartment,” she teased, rocking her hips up against his growing erection. At that thought, Killian growled and pulled away, needing her in his bed. He stood up then picked Emma up, coaxing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

 

“Bedroom. Now,” Killian almost growled as he started maneuvering them through his apartment. The little minx that she was, Emma leaned forward in his arms and started nibbling at his throat. Unable to control himself until the bedroom, he turned and pressed her against the closest wall. He bent his head and started sucking on her ear, a spot he knew made her extremely wet. Now that the wall was supporting her, Killian moved his hands from her waist to her ass, squeezing the soft skin. Emma whimpered and arched her neck.

 

“Are we going to make it to the bedroom, or are you going to take me against the wall?” Emma managed to gasp out, trying to be sarcastic and failing as she tightened her fingers in his hair. Killian was sucking on her neck, marking her in another sensitive spot. He started rocking his hips up into hers, needing the modicum of relief the friction granted. “Killian,” Emma murmured as he kept grinding against her and he knew the friction wasn’t enough for her either. Opting to satisfy her here and now, he pulled back to place her legs on the ground. Killian frantically pulled down her jeans and underwear, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He kissed up her legs from her ankles, gentling his administrations, pulling one over his should to grant him better access to her lips. Killian first kissed her clit softly, shifting to suck it while he slid one finger inside of her. Bloody hell, she was soaking. His cock pulsed inside his jeans and he moved his hand down for a second to pop his button, granting himself a tiny bit of relief before grabbing Emma’s hips again.

 

“So wet for me,” Killian said when he pulled away, looking up at her. Her face was flushed, her lips red and swollen from his kisses. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open in a faint ‘o’ of pleasure. Wanting to watch for a moment, Killian slid one more finger inside and starting pumping them slowly. Emma immediately responded, wonderful lass that she was, and rocked her hips to match the rhythm he had set, whimpering slightly. “That’s it, love. Ride my fingers,” Kilian coaxed, resuming his motions on her clit with his mouth and tongue. He could tell she was close as he muscles started fluttering, her walls growing slicker. Killian curled his fingers slightly, searching for the one spot he knew would cause her to come. Emma gasped and he flicked his tongue against her clit harder and faster and was rewarded with a gush of fluids as she came, calling out his name, her hips moving uncontrollably against him. Killian worked her through her orgasm, slowing and removing his fingers. He stood up and ran his hands up her side, taking her in. Emma’s chest was heaving as she tried to slow her breathing, and a pink flush started in her cheeks and disappeared into her sweater, but he knew it continued down to her breasts. Small beads of sweat peppered her forehead. Aiming to help her cool down, he pulled her top up and over her head, leaving her in her bra. Emma fluttered her eyes open as he leaned down to kiss her softly, taking his time to toy and play with her lips and tongue. Killian heard her quiet moan and knew it was due to tasting herself on his mouth.

 

“Take me to bed, Killian,” Emma whispered against his lips. Killian lived and breathed to hear those words from her mouth and he swiftly picked her up bridal style, cradling her in his arms for the few steps down the hallway to his bedroom.


	10. Back Together Again, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long of a delay in updates this time! Still, here's some nice smut for all of you ! <3 Enjoy!!

Killian set Emma down carefully in front of his bed, sliding his hands over her body, sneaking around to unhook her bra. Before his hands could resume their wandering path, she slipped out of his hold and hopped up on his bed, completely bare to him. Killian couldn’t look away, Emma’s pale skin pink with her flush, her nipples still pebbled, her green eyes glazed with pleasure and desire. He was so involved in taking in every single detail that he almost missed her request. “Strip for me?” Emma asked. Aiming to give her a taste of her own medicine, Killian smirked before starting a slow, sensual strip. Conjuring up a rhythmic beat in his head, he first removed his sweater, taking his time to pull it up his torso, knowing his jeans slipped lower when he stretched or raised his arms. With his head free, he could see Emma bite her lip in response and he kept going. Slightly swaying his hips side to side, Killian slid the zipper of his jeans down, pushing the material down far enough until it slid down on its own, pooling on the floor. His cock still strained at his boxers but he kept those on to tease her. He crawled up on the bed, taking his time to stalk towards Emma, who had spread her legs for him in anticipation. Killian had some ideas to cover her body with his and tease them both some more when she spoke. “I dreamed about you, after that night in the bar,” Emma shared, pausing Killian in his movements. He laid down where he was, his head resting on her breasts.

 

“Oh?” Killian asked, eager to see if she would continue. Emma brought her hand to his hair and slowly played with the strands.

 

“Mhm. The two nights after, in fact. It was quite similar to what just happened in the hallway,” Emma said. Killian could tell the memories were arousing her, so he shifted enough until he could slip one of her nipples between his lips, sucking softly as to not entirely distract her. “They were so intense, it was like seeing you again had re-awakened my memories.” Killian raised his head away from her body, releasing her nipple.

 

“Describe it for me, love?” Killian asked. Emma exhaled a shuddering breath, then proceeding to describe her dream in explicit detail, from them making out in her elevator, to him trapping her against her door, ending with him encouraging her with his talking dirty and him fucking her with his fingers until she came. Emma’s husky voice as she talked drove him crazy with desire and love, and almost unconsciously Killian started grinding his cock against her thigh, the pictures his brain was conjuring along with her words were doing an exceptional job at turning him on. It took him a few seconds to realize Emma had stopped talking, his brain and body trapped in a haze. “Fuck, love, that was so hot, your filthy mouth talking like that,” he moaned, his hips still rocking against her, seeking friction. “I think that mouth should be put to other good uses.” Killian forced his body away from hers, leaning back on his knees in between her legs. He could see the faint glittering wetness along her pussy and he couldn’t help but stroke at his cock through his boxers. He bit his lip to hold back a moan as he kept going, seeing Emma watch him touch himself was exhilarating.

 

“Oh? Like what?” Emma asked in return, her response innocent but the rest of her anything but. She was licking her lips as her eyes were glued to his hand and cock and Killian could see more of her juices gathering between her legs.

 

“I think you know Emma,” Killian murmured. He was normally much more of a giver in bed, preferring to give Emma pleasure than to ask for anything special, despite the fact that Emma liked giving as much as he did. Right now, however, he desperately needed her mouth on him. He had thought briefly about slipping deep into her tight pussy, but he knew she had to be slightly sore even if she wasn’t saying anything. He laid down on the bed next to her, tugging his boxers down over his hips and kicking them off. His cock popped free and fell heavy against his stomach, a drip of pre-cum leaking from the top. Emma followed almost immediately, landing between his legs. The feel of her hand around his cock was both heavenly and torturous, especially as she seemed to be taking her time. Her mouth was warm and her lips wet on his hips, her hand finally moving along his cock. “Emma,” Killian growled low in his throat as she kept avoiding where he needed her most. “Please,” he added, bringing one hand down and tangling his fingers in her hair. Emma locked eyes with him and slowly slid him between her lips. Killian sighed in relief and pleasure as she took him further into her mouth. She started moving her head up and down, bobbing slowly at first then gaining speed. “Fuck, love your mouth,” he moaned, tightening his fingers in her hair, helping her set the perfect pace. Killian couldn’t look away from the sight of his cock disappearing into Emma’s mouth, over and over again, his skin glistening from her saliva. He moaned out a curse when he felt her hand snake up his thigh and start to squeeze both his balls both softly. Her other hand was still squeezing the base of him as she sucked him harder between her lips. He rocked his hips up slightly to match her rhythm, the pleasure building as she continued. Killian could barely understand the noises coming out of his own mouth, a jumble of curses, moans, and Emma’s name. The pressure in his balls built until he knew his climax was approaching rapidly. “Emma, love, I’m close,” he managed to articulate, and promptly cursed when she hummed around his cock, the vibrations shooting up his cock. That combined with Emma moving both her hand and head faster pushed him over the edge. Pleasure exploded throughout his whole body and he shouted Emma’s name, bucking into her mouth as he felt ropes of come leave his cock. Emma extended his pleasure as she swallowed around him before letting him slip from her mouth, knowing he was extra sensitive immediately after his orgasm. Killian tried to catch his breath as she crawled and kissed her way up to lay next to him. “That was magnificent, love,” he breathed out, rolling onto his side to kiss her softly. Almost immediately, Emma started to rock her hips against his thigh and he could feel her wetness gather on his skin and hair. She moaned into his mouth as she worked herself against him, a whining, desperate sound. “I’ll take care of you, don’t you fret,” Killian murmured against her soft lips before rolling her onto her stomach, exposing her perfect, rounded ass to his view. He grabbed a pillow and set it under her hips to get the perfect angle. She wiggled in response and he could see how eager Emma was. Killian grinned, giving her a slight slap on the ass before he ran his hands down to her inner thighs and spread her legs. “Bloody soaked you are,” he said. He traced her puffy, silky, wet lips with his index finger, keeping his touch light and teasing.

 

“Killian, please. No teasing,” Emma moaned. Her hips had begun to rock into the pillow, seeking friction from wherever she could get it. He settled his hands on her hips, halting her movements. He pressed his cheek against her ass and kissed the pink skin before moving further down between her legs. Killian nipped and kissed up her inner thighs, relishing in the soft moans Emma was emitting. He loved worshipping her like this, making her feel like the goddess she was. He breathed in deep, loving the way her sweet and tangy smell filled his nostrils. Killian moved his mouth over her pussy and slid his tongue in as far as he could, getting rewarded with a wash of juices and her muscles clamping down on him. He slid one hand across her ass to press against her puckered hole, teasing her there as he fucked her with his tongue, swirling it around her entrance and sucking on her lips. It only seemed to be moments later when her muscles tightened then clenched and released in quick succession, signaling Emma’s climax. He heard her moan his name over and over again and continued his administrations with his tongue until her whole body relaxed above him. Killian pulled away and gazed down on his love, her eyes closed but her breathing telling him she wasn’t quite asleep yet. Gently, he pulled the pillow out from under Emma and threw it off the bed, then picked her up long enough to get them both under the covers. He listened for a moment to make sure his T.V. had successfully turned itself off automatically before turning off the light next to the bed. Killian laid on his back and held Emma on his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. “Love you,” he heard her murmur before her breathing evened out. Killian watched Emma fall asleep for a few moments, then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

“I love you too, Swan,” he whispered in response, hoping she would hear him in her dreams. After another couple of minutes, Killian felt his own lids grow heavy and his body starting to relax. Within seconds, he was asleep as well, the women he loved breathing deep in his arms.


	11. New Year's Eve: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive for anyone still reading this!! The semester is over so hopefully I can be better at getting this story done. Hope you enjoy!

Killian felt the beam of light from his window enter his consciousness first, the warmth spreading from his hand up to his shoulders and chest, content to lay there with the sun’s movement the only indication of the passage of time. He heard Emma breathing next to him, her face turned away as she slept on her back and wondered for the umpteenth time how this was his life again. While Killian was more than content to keep laying in bed, his body had other ideas for the immediate future. Silencing a groan, he roused his stiff muscles and rolled to the side of the bed, checking to make sure Emma was still sleeping soundly before starting to leave the warmth of the bed. She had woken up the first or second night they were back together after Killian had spent several hours showering her with his attentions, the memories themselves enough to make his cock stir. He had woken in the early morning and left to get them both water, and returned to the bedroom to find his love in a panic attack over the thought of him having left her. It had cut him deep to see the lingering effects his previous decisions had made on her and it had taken another round of soft and deeply emotional love-making for him to convince Emma he wasn’t ever leaving unless she wished it. The matter seemed to resolve, though Killian did catch Emma watching him with a fiercely possessive gaze at times, as though she was afraid he would disappear. That he did understand all too well, as he was half-convinced these past two weeks were a rum-induced hallucination that he would wake up from at any moment. Emma’s well being in mind, Killian hurried through his business in the loo before returning to bed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his Emma still deep asleep, only turned over in his absence. Killian slipped into bed again and wrapped his arms around her. As he did, he saw the time from his watch read “11:45”. Wondering where the time had gone, he bent his head to press light kisses across the back of her shoulders. Her skin was warm from the sun and slightly salty from their activities the night before but she would always taste wonderful to him. Killian had gone back and forth across her shoulders a few times, adding extra pressure from his beard the last couple of kisses, before Emma started to wiggle and stretch in his arm. He kept peppering her with kisses as she turned around to face him. “So the sleeping beauty awakes,” Killian said, smirking down at her as he slid his hands around her waist to hold her tighter. Emma scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out. Instead of telling her where else she could stick that tongue, Killian slid his hands up just enough to tickle when he squeezed, causing her to squirm and wiggle before he rolled and pinned her to the mattress under his body to continue to tickle her. Emma put up a good struggle, managing to free one of her hands and hit him on one shoulder.

“Killian!” She exclaimed, and now that she was fully awake, he knew it could turn into a wrestling match if he wasn't careful and let up the pressure of his hands.

“I had to get you awake somehow,” Killian murmured in a teasing tone before greeting her good morning with a proper kiss. He kept it light, knowing they didn't have all day to stay in bed and pressing Emma into the mattress was already stirring certain parts of his anatomy.

“You could have done that,” Emma whined, leaning up slightly to chase his lips. Killian pulled away further until he was straddling her hips, looking down at her.

“Ah, ah, Swan. Did you forget we’re meeting dear Liam and Elsa for an early dinner before commencing our annual year-end tradition?” Emma seemingly didn't care as she started to rock her hips slightly up and into his. Little minx knew exactly what she was doing.

“So?” She eventually asked, continuing to tease him. He couldn't help the groan that came out of his lips before he managed to scoot himself back on her legs, easing the worst of the pressure on his hardening cock.

“So, my dearest love, it is approaching noon since I so graciously let you sleep in this fair morning and I know how you dislike feeling rushed when getting your lovely self dressed and ready,” Killian replied, knowing it always flustered her when he talked in long drawn out sentences. He brought the tip of his finger and tapped her nose softly before climbing off the bed. Without needing to see her, Killian knew Emma was watching him, especially his arse, and made sure to give her a little show as he bent over and grabbed his boxers. It took her until he pulled them all the way up before she spoke up again.

“Did you just boop my nose?” Emma asked, a slight tone of bewilderment entering her voice. He smirked back at her while leaving the bedroom, the sight of Emma tangled in his sheets nearly undoing his resolve. Somehow, he made it to the bathroom and started the shower, not knowing whether he wanted Emma to come in and join him or not. He quickly and efficiently washed himself, not letting the scrubber linger in any erroneous zones. He didn’t need to work himself up when Emma was in the next room over. He just as quickly dried and wrapped the towel around his waist, not bothering with shaving or anything else, knowing there will be time later in the day to get ready. Upon leaving the bathroom, Killian was immediately hit with the smell of coffee and eggs and concluded Emma must have started some breakfast. Sure enough, his bed was empty and he quickly swapped his towel for a clean pair of boxers before heading to find his love. Killian wound his way through the apartment, smirking as he saw the trail of clothes from the night prior. He turned the corner and was struck breathless at the sight in front of him. Emma was standing away from him, her blonde hair loose and still slightly messy, donned in one of his shirts. The hem brushed the very top of her thighs and left him wondering if she was wearing underwear. Killian was struck with the surest thought that he would fight for this for the rest of his life and wondered how long it would be until Emma would be ready to accept a proposal. Just the fact that she had accepted his idea to live together officially was mind-boggling. Careful to stay silent, he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Stealing a man’s clothes is bad form love,” Killian whispered in a low voice in her ear. He felt the shiver run through her body and bent to press his lips to the soft skin behind her ear. “Might give him some ideas.” Unable to help himself, he slid his hands down to her hips and rocked his own forward, feeling the delicious swell of her ass pressing against his cock. He couldn’t get enough of his Emma after living for months thinking he would never touch her again. Any chance he got, Killian was touching her or pulling her close against him.

“And what ideas might those be?” Emma replied to his teasing with her own, arching her back and rocking her hips back in response. Killian felt his cock swell with anticipation and knew they needed to stop before he fucked her over the counter. Though from experience, she never had a complaint about that.

“Emma,” he said in a low, warning voice. He tightened his hold on her hips, keeping them pinned together but unmoving. He could smell her arousal and saw how her skin flushed over her breasts under the shirt but continued to deny them both. “Do you know what happens to girls who tease?” Killian continued in the low voice and Emma shook her head once. “Well I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out,” he finished before moving back to put space between them. He did enjoy riling Emma up. She looked up at him with wide green eyes, letting out a soft whine of arousal and frustration. Killian lightly tapped the side of her ass before forcing himself away, wondering a few steps away to grab them both plates and mugs for breakfast. He loved how easy it was to fall into living together with Emma, this simple back and forth of moving around each other came so naturally to them from knowing each other for so long.

"Breakfast should be ready soon,” Emma’s voice cut into his thoughts, startling him into motion.

“Thank you love,” he replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he passed her to put the plates on the table. He poured himself a cup of coffee and refreshed hers before he noticed she seemed to be zoned out in her own world. Killian finished putting the mugs on the table and made his way over to her, not hiding his footsteps this time. She didn’t respond and he knew she must be deep in her own thoughts. “Emma?” He asked when he got closer. He didn’t dare touch her when she was like this, he had been the recipient of many surprised kicks or punches over the years. “Are you alright?” Killian continued and breathed in relief when she turned to face him with a smile.

“I’m perfect,” Emma told him. He smiled in return, kissing her cheek before grabbing the food off the stove. Wherever her mind went, it was far away from cooking, as the eggs were very nearly overdone.

"I'm glad, but I would prefer to have breakfast that isn't burnt, love," Killian teased and Emma blushed in response. “What was going on in that pretty head of yours?” He asked as he split the eggs evenly between their plates before returning the pan to the oven top.

“Oh, just thinking of a certain dashing man who shared his bed with me last night, have you seen him around?” Emma teased back as they both sat down. Killian could tell that it wasn’t the entire truth, but decided to let it go. Whatever she had been thinking, it obviously hadn’t been bad.

"I've heard he prefers the term devilishly handsome, but I haven't seen anyone matching that description. Would you accept me as a substitute?” Killian teased back, running his foot up her calf while tracing his tongue over his lower jaw. He watched as Emma followed the motion of his tongue as her pupils darkened once more.

“Hmm, I suppose I can give you a trial run,” she bantered back. “See if you can satisfy me.” Bloody minx, she knew exactly what to do to get him riled up.

“Oh believe me, love, I’ll satisfy,” Killian nearly growled, taking extra time to wrap his accent around the last word before seductively sucking and cleaning his fork. Turnaround’s fair play, he thought as she bit her lip in arousal before having to look away, her skin flushing once more. After that, they both turned their attention to their food, eating in comfortable silence. They both ate quickly, their pizza from last night long forgotten. Emma left to gather her strewn clothes and change and he cleaned the kitchen from breakfast, rinsing off the plates and pan before putting them in the dishwasher for later.

"What time is dinner?” Emma asked from behind him. She had put her clothes on from the previous night and was leaning against the sofa.

“5:30. Shall I meet you at your place around 5 and we’ll take the underground in?” Killian asked as he made his way over to her, his hands naturally wrapping around her waist once he got close enough. He would never get tired of holding her. Emma glanced up at the clock on the wall obviously back-calculating how much time that would give her to get ready. They were meeting Liam and Elsa at a pub before heading to Granny’s for New Year’s Eve. Killian was still nervous about frequenting the diner once more, though Emma had repeatedly told him that she was taking care of Ruby and Granny. It would seem odd to his brother and sister-in-law if they didn’t go to Ruby’s party however, and Killian did always have fun at her get-togethers in the past.

“That’ll work,” Emma finally replied and they made their way over to his front door, wrapping his arms around her again in preparation of kissing her goodbye. “Maybe while I’m getting ready you can start looking at listings?” She suggested, reaching up and wrapping her hands around his neck. Just when his desire to take her was cooling down, she said something so innocently that made him want to make love to her all over again.

"Aye, I can do that. Bloody love you, Emma," he replied, leaning down to kiss her. Killian tightened his grip around her waist, holding her close as they extended the kiss into something more passionate and longing. He had to breathe before long and pulled away from her mouth just a hair, his nose brushing against hers. “Yu’d better head out before I change my mind and drag you back to the bedroom, Swan,” he warned as he took a step back and opened the door.

“Isn’t dragging if the other person is willing,” Emma teased as she stepped into the hallway.

"Swan," Killian all but growled, his eyes running over her body, his hands itching to hold her again. She leaned in through the doorway and pressed her lips to his for a brief second.

"See you at 5," she said one last time before making her way to the elevator. Killian watched her leave with his eyes trained on her ass swaying back and forth as she walked. He made sure she got into the elevator before closing the door and making his way back to the living room. It wouldn’t take him long to get ready to leave, she he might as well make the most of his time until then. Killian turned on the T.V., tuned it to the Doctor Who marathon that was seemingly always playing during the holidays, pulled open his computer and started the search for their home together. 


End file.
